Sing Once Again With Me
by Brightfire15
Summary: The famous Opera de Camelot is believed to be haunted by a soul called the Opera Ghost, otherwise known as the witch Morgana Le Fey. Merlin is a poor stagehand whose gifts go unrecognized until she acts on his behalf. All seems to go well, but when Countess Freya du Lac comes to the opera house and Merlin's love for Freya is rekindled, with the Phantom's curse doom them all? R&R!
1. Overture

Sing Once Again With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

**Prologue**

**Paris, France 1921**

The sky was clear, the sun was shining and the autumn weather fair as Countess Freya du Lac went to the dilapidated Opera de Camelot. She helped into her wheelchair by her nurse and accompanied by her oldest friends and family in all but blood, to the auction that was taking place inside the opera house. The opera house had burnt down several years ago and now the contents were being sold before the opera house would be refurbished and new theatre items brought to the opera house.

Entering the opera house brought back many memories for the countess. She'd never been a singer or a stagehand there, but she'd found her soul mate at the opera house and several events she would never forget had taken place there when she'd been a young girl, of just sixteen years, innocent, carefree and far more beautiful. She'd come to the auction hoping for some small trinket of younger days to bring back to her husband.

"Place me over there. I want a good view of the items as they're being sold," said Freya, pointing to a small area.

"Of course, Freya," said Arthur.

"My word, is that really Morgause?" asked Gwen, looking surprised and happy.

An elderly veiled lady dressed in black was standing in the corner as the auction took place. She was older, but looked no less the same as she had when they'd first known her many decades ago.

"Yes. No doubt she's here for the same reason we are," said Freya, softly. _Except unlike me, she's here for her sister. I wonder if her sister's even still alive? _She shared a polite nod with the old woman when their eyes met and then the auction caught their attention.

"Lot number six hundred and sixty-five, ladies and gentleman," said the auctioneer. "A papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a dragon and attached is the figure of a dragon playing the cymbals. This item was discovered in the vaults of the theatre, and is still in working order, ladies and gentleman. It's shown here by my associate."

The man holding the music box played it and a familiar tune hit their ears.

Freya's heart leapt as her eyes fell upon the music box. _It can't be the same one, can it? _But indeed it was, the same music box her beloved husband had spoken of. She knew then and there that the music box was exactly what she was looking for.

"May I commence the bidding at fifteen francs?"

Morgause raised her hand. Naturally she wanted the music box. It was only to be expected, after all, considering the past.

"Fifteen. Thank you, Madame."

When Freya's hand went unnoticed, she shot a pleading look at Arthur, who then raised his hand while Gwen comfortingly squeezed Freya's.

"Twenty from you, Countess, thank you."

Morgause raised her hand, raising her bid.

"Madame Le Fey, twenty-five. Twenty-five, I'm bid. Do I hear thirty?"

Again Arthur raised his hand for Freya.

"Thirty! And thirty-five?" asked the auctioneer. But when Morgause's face softened at the sight of Freya's pleading eyes, she shook her head and quit trying to buy the music box.

"Selling for thirty francs. Going once…going twice…sold!" He pounded his gavel once. "Sold for thirty francs to the Countess du Lac. Thank you, Madame."

Freya smiled in relief as the music box was carefully placed her hands and she rested it on her lap. With tears in her eyes, she gently ran her fingers over the beautiful music box and the dragon that rest on top of it. It was a small black box lined with gold and painted with moons and stars. Rested on a deep blue pillow was a masterfully crafted golden dragon with little brass cymbals.

"Freya, dear, are you alright?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, I'm quite alright," said Freya, softly. She kept her eyes on the box. A collector's piece indeed! Every detail was exactly as he'd said. But would it still play when all of them were dead? Freya looked up when the auctioneer called their attention.

"Lot number six hundred and sixty-six, ladies and gentleman," he said. "A chandelier in pieces. Now, some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentleman, that this is the very chandelier that figures in the famous disaster. Our workmen have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghosts of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentleman?"

_If only that were possible, _thought Freya, as she watched the chandelier be lit up and hoisted into the air for the first time in over fifty years. As it went up, she recalled the past. The opera seemed to change around her. It was no longer broken and dead, but new looking and magnificent. Freya felt the years lift from her and she was whisked away to a time long ago…


	2. Think of Me

**Think of Me**

**Paris 1869**

The sun shone brightly and the day held much promise for all one fine autumn day.

The Opera De Camelot was stunningly beautiful in its make of white stone, its seats of red velvet and the gold that lined the walls and painted the statues. It was also a fantastic source of music and entertainment. Many a story went underway, both on the stage and behind the curtain. It was home to many a soul.

There was Mr. Draco Kilgarrah, the theatre manager was a kind and wise old man with a riddle in the source of advice. Madame Morgause Le Fey the ballet mistress with little tolerance for disobedience or recklessness, but she was a mother figure to her dancers and her young ward. There was Jonas Golem, the opera house's little lacky who worked the ropes from the top of the stage—no one liked him, except for Katrina, whom he worshiped like a goddess. But why, no one knew as people said she looked and smelled like a troll.

And there was rumors of a ghost in the opera house who made things happen when people disobeyed her orders. Few believed she actually existed, but those who did lived in fear of her and always obeyed her commands.

At that moment, there was a rehearsal going on for _Hannibal. _The stars were currently screeching. None of the other actors or even the opera house's servants liked the stars as they were both horribly stuck-up and rude. No one at the theatre liked their singing voices for that matter; particularly that of Agravain du Bois, who sounded like a cat with a throat problem and Katrina Tregor, his wife, was no better. In fact, those who had the misfortune to be near them when they were singing often stuffed their ears with cotton to block out the noise. It didn't help that usually while in costume; both singers looked like overdone clowns.

Rehearsal was not a really anticipated time, especially now during the stars' performance.

_Katrina__  
This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors! From the enslaving force of Rome!_

_Girls Chorus__:  
With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

Men's Chorus:  
The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

_All__:  
Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

_Agravain__:  
Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp!_

Merlin Emrys let out a sigh of relief when the screeching ceased for a few moments. With so much racket going on, he could barely concentrate on the painting he was doing. True, he was used to it, but that didn't make him like it.

Merlin was a young boy of just twenty years, was an orphaned stagehand. His father had died before he was born and his mother had died of an illness when he was a child. He'd lived at the opera house ever since as his uncle, Gaius, was the opera house's conductor and resident physician. He was poor and usually wore the same attire of brown pants, shoes, a brown leather jacket and a blue shirt with either a red or blue neckerchief.

Technically, he was just a mere stagehand and practically a servant, but he actually did a bit of everything. He cooked, he sewed, he danced if an extra was needed, he cleaned the stage and the opera house, painted sceneries, and he worked very hard. He was patient, caring, generous, helpful and very friendly. Everyone at the opera house loved him except for the stars, Agravain du Bois and Katrina Tregor, for reasons completely unknown.

"Gwen, your skirt's torn," said Merlin, as she came down with the rest of the dancers. He happened to look up from his work and noticed it.

Guinevere "Gwen" Leodegrance had been orphaned when she was seven years old shortly after she'd come to live and train at the ballet dormitories. She was the opera house's finest dancer and often helped with the sewing if she was needed as she was also a skilled seamstress. She was a very sweet young lady and loved by many there.

"What? Oh, drat!" Gwen looked dismayed to find the hem of her skirt badly torn from being caught on a nail. "I don't have time to fix it. Rehearsal for the ballet dance is in two minutes."

"Don't worry, I'll mend it," said Merlin. His blue eyes flashed gold as the skirt quickly mended itself. Merlin wasn't just a servant, he was secretly a warlock, having been born with magic. "There, all better."

"Merlin, you're a life saver," said Gwen, gratefully, as she kissed his cheek. She and Merlin had been like siblings since they'd met at the opera house and were the closest of friends.

"Just dance like the angel you are and we'll call it even," said Merlin, smiling. "Go."

Gwen smiled as she went out onto the stage. However, before the dancing could take place, Mr. Kilgarrah came onto the stage along with two other gentlemen, interrupting the rehearsal.

"…are underway for a new production of _Hannibal,_" he was saying.

"Monsieur Kilgarrah, please! I'm trying to rehearse," said Gaius, sharply. Gaius rarely tolerated interruptions unless there was a good explanation for them.

"Monsieur Gaius, Madame Le Fey, ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention for a moment?" said Mr. Kilgarrah, gently. Everyone turned to look at him. "As you all know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you these are all true and it's my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentleman, who now own the Opera de Camelot, Monsieur Uther Pendragon and his son Arthur."

There was bit of applause as the two gentleman bowed. Despite being related and wearing expensive suits, they looked little alike. Uther was a slightly rounded man with balding grey hair and equally grey eyes. He had the appearance of a soldier, not a theatre manager. Arthur was the complete opposite. He was fair with golden hair, brown eyes and looked like a prince from a storybook.

"Thank you, all of you," said Uther, smiling.

Immediately, Agravain and Katrina went over to them, expecting to be fawned over as they used to.

"Mr. Pendragon, Mr. Pendragon, our stars, Katrina Tregor and her husband Agravain du Bois. They've been our stars for five seasons," said Mr. Kilgarrah.

Katrina looked quite pleased as her hand was kissed by both gentleman and Agravain's hand was shaken by them.

"It is indeed an honor to be here and it is also a great honor to introduce our new patroness, the Countess du Lac," said Arthur, proudly.

A stunningly beautiful young lady with curled black hair and deep blue eyes dressed in a simple yet flowing and lovely purple gown came onto the stage, smiling.

Merlin and Gwen peered at the newcomers, and Merlin's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my word," breathed Merlin. "It's Arthur and Freya."

"Are they the people you spoke so fondly of when you came here?" asked Gwen.

Merlin nodded and a smile flickered across his face as he thought back to those long ago times when he'd been a carefree young child. "Before my mother died, I lived in a village by a lake. Arthur was my best friend and Freya was…well, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts." He sighed and turned away before he could be seen by his old friends. "Ah, well. It doesn't matter now."

"Why not?" asked Gwen.

"It's been years, Gwen. It's better if they don't know I'm here. Besides, I doubt they'd even recognize me, much less want to associate with me," said Merlin, sadly.

He saw no reason why his beliefs weren't correct. After all much had changed since those long ago days when they'd been carefree children. Merlin would play tag with Arthur as they teased each other and they'd been brothers in all but blood and he'd spent a lot of his time with Freya, reading to her by a lake. They hadn't seen one another since childhood and he'd changed since then. They all had. Arthur was now a wealthy theatre manager and Freya a beautiful countess whereas Merlin was just a mere stagehand and a servant in all but name. Why would they wish to associate with the likes of him now?

"Nonsense," said Gwen, dismissively. "Give it time. As soon as they see you, they'll want to be with you." Personally, she thought Arthur was an exceedingly handsome young man and she wished to be acquainted with him.

"Nevertheless, I implore you to say nothing to them, Gwen, please," said Merlin. If they recognized him, there'd be a great reunion. If not, then perhaps it was better that way.

Gwen reluctantly nodded.

Freya smiled and curtsied as all applauded her arrival. "It's an honor to meet you all, ladies and gentlemen, and as great an honor to be able to support this magnificent theatre. Please, forgive me for interrupting your rehearsal. I'll be here tonight to share in your great triumphant. Good day."

There was more applause and Merlin felt a twinge of sadness as he watched Freya leave. Though he'd never spoken of his feelings, during the time they'd spent together as children, Merlin had fallen in love with Freya. She was the most caring person he'd ever known. He had no idea if she returned his affections, but severely doubted she would. Why would a divine and beautiful countess love a poor and lowly stagehand?

Merlin then shook himself and resumed working. He was painting the final piece of the scenery for the performance while listening to the rehearsal. Thankfully, it was time for the ballet, which meant no screeching.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, sirs," said Morgause.

"I see why," said Uther, approvingly. "Rarely have I seen such grace and skill."

"That dark-haired beauty seems to be the best one, if I may say so," said Arthur, as he gazed upon Gwen.

"My ward, Guinevere Leodegrance," said Morgause, briskly. "She was orphaned at the age of seven when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories. She's our finest dancer and has very promising talent."

"I don't suppose I could become acquainted with her after the rehearsal or the performance this evening, Madame?" asked Arthur. He seemed quite enamored with her.

Morgause paused in consideration for a moment. "If she wishes it. I shall speak with her. But take care, Monsieur Pendragon, for she means much to me."

"Yes, of course," said Arthur.

Merlin just smiled and chuckled to himself. He'd seen the way Gwen had looked at Arthur and now it seemed as though Arthur felt the same way about her. He wouldn't be one bit surprised if they ended up falling in love with one another. He then fought back a wince as the singing picked up again.

_Chorus:__  
Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

_Chorus with Agravain and Katrina:  
__The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

It ended, but Katrina and Agravain seemed most displeased by the lack of attention they were getting from their managers as they were very spoiled prima donnas.

"The Countess is very excited about tonight's gala," said Uther.

"Oh, is she now?" said Agravain, irritated. "Well, I hope she's as excited by dancing girls as you both, for I shall not be singing!" And with that, he started to storm off the stage with his wife, much to their horror.

"What do we do?" asked Arthur, startled by this new turn of events.

"The answer's quite simple, Mr. Pendragon. You must grovel to his needs if you wish him to stay. If not, then I believe you shall find a diamond in the rough if you care to look," said Mr. Kilgarrah, simply. "Which will you choose?"

As neither man knew what Kilgarrah had meant by the latter, they chose to grovel to Agravain to get him to stay.

"Please, monsieur, do not go. You are what holds this theatre together! You are the God of Music, our star!" said Uther. He was smiling, but by the look in his eyes, one could tell he hated groveling. "Is there no way we can convince you to stay?"

"Perhaps you'd like to give us a rendition of that marvelous aria you have in act three," suggested Arthur. "Please, monsieur."

Their groveling worked, for Agravain's agitated face turned that of a sickening smile. "If my managers command. Monsieur Gaius, will you perform the music?"

"If my star commands," he said, stiffly.

"Yes, I do," said Agravain, briskly.

Merlin just shook his head and chuckled yet again as he finished up his work and watched the scene unfold from a small corner. This was going to be swell, he just knew it. While the Pendragons looked relieved to still have their star, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

After taking a deep breath and while looking exceedingly smug, Agravain began to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -_

Agravain's ear-drum splitting performance was cut short when the heavy scenery that was being held up by thick ropes suddenly came tumbling down and landed right on him as some of the chorus girls screamed.

"Monsieur du Bois!" cried Arthur, as the man was helped to the stand and the heavy object lifted off him. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Janos Golem, for heaven's sake, what's going on up there?" yelled Mr. Kilgarrah, angrily.

A weasel-looking man peered over from his post. "Please, kind sirs, don't look at me! As heaven's my judge, I wasn't at my post! Please, sirs, there's no one there. If there is, then it must be a ghost."

_A ghost or the opera's phantom? _thought Merlin. He wasn't at all surprised by what had just happened, but he hadn't been able to stop it as he hadn't been looking. Merlin had looked down to find the cotton he kept in his pockets when it occurred.

"Monsieur, I'm sure this was just an accident. These things do happen," said Uther.

It was the wrong thing to say, for Agravain looked furious. "For the past five years, '_these things do happen_' and did you stop them from happening? NO! And you two!" he pointed a finger at the Pendragons. "You're as bad as him! Well, if these things '_do happen' _then until you can stop them from happening, _I _shall not happen! ALL OF YOU, WITH ME NOW!"

And with that, he stormed off the stage and left the building with his wife, who refused to sing without her husband, much to the managers' dismay.

"Well, gentleman, good luck. Should you require advice from me, I shall be in my cottage by the sea," said Mr. Kilgarrah, sweetly, before he too, left.

Both the Pendragons groaned in dismay.

"Please tell me Agravain and his wife both have understudies," begged Arthur.

Gaius shook his head. "Katrina does, but Agravain does not."

"Oh, good heavens," groaned Uther, as he wiped his brow with his handkerchief.

Morgause then came up to them, holding a letter in her hands. The envelope had been sealed with wax and marked with small dragon. "Messieurs, if I could have but a moment of your time? I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh, heavens above, you're all obsessed," said Uther.

Morgause ignored him. "She welcomes you to her opera house."

"_Her _opera house?" repeated Arthur, looking indignant. "Pardon _moi, _but _we _own this place, not this supposed ghost!"

"And commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for her use and reminds you that her salary is due," continued Morgause, as though Arthur hadn't spoken.

"Her salary?" repeated Uther, frowning.

"Monsieur Kilgarrah used to pay her twenty thousand francs a month in exchange for her written operas and music," said Morgause, shrugging.

"_Twenty thousand francs!_" said Arthur, astonished. He was willing to pay for new operas, but twenty thousand francs? Surely that was a bit much?

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Countess as your patroness?" said Morgause, coolly.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when Countess du Lac was to join us for the gala, but obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!" said Uther, furiously. "A full house, Arthur! We shall have to refund a _full house_!"

"Sirs, I believe I have the solution to your problem," said Morgause. She walked over and grabbed Merlin's hand. She brought him over to the Pendragons while he let out a whispered stream of protests, which immediately ceased when he was face-to-face with his managers.

Merlin faked a smile to conceal his nervousness.

"Bonjour, monsieurs," he said, keeping his eyes down.

"Gentleman, this is Mr. Emrys, nephew of our conductor and our finest stagehand. He's talented in many areas, singing being one of them. His voice is quite beautiful," said Morgause, proudly.

"A _stagehand?_" repeated Uther, incredulously. "You're suggesting a _stagehand _take Mr. du Bois' place? Madame Le Fey, are you quite insane?"

"Father, please," said Arthur, trying to keep things calm. He frowned at Merlin's face and then his face lit up. "Wait a second. I know that face. _Merlin?_ Merlin, is that you?"

Merlin smiled for real this time. "Hello, you royal prat," he said. "I wondered when you'd recognize me."

Arthur let out a laugh as the two men embraced like the old friends and brother figures that they were, any awkwardness completely forgotten.

"Who're you calling a royal prat, you completely useless servant?" teased Arthur. "Why on earth didn't you tell me you were here?"

"That's a bit hard to do when one's friend doesn't bother maintaining a regular address," said Merlin, folding his arms across his chest. Arthur had moved around a lot, making it difficult for Merlin to keep regular contact with him.

"Never mind that now!" interrupted Uther, impatiently. "Merlin, is it? Is it true that you can sing as well as Agravain?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know about, sir, but I can sing fairly well."

"Nonsense. He's just being modest. He has a stunning voice, far better than Agravain's and it's just as well he should, for he's been taking lessons from a great teacher," said Morgause, proudly.

"You have?" said Gaius, surprised. When Merlin nodded, Gaius then asked, "Merlin, why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask so I didn't see reason to tell," said Merlin, shrugging. No one except for Morgause had known and that was only because she knew everything that happened at the opera house. Part of him had liked keeping his tutelage a special hidden secret.

"Who is your music teacher?" asked Arthur.

"I actually don't know her name," admitted Merlin. He felt a tad embarrassed admitting that. She'd taught him to sing and to hone his magic, and yet he'd never once asked for his tutor's name. He referred to her by something else entirely. "But if you wish me to, I shall sing for you. Madame Le Fey thinks I've been well taught, but I've rarely put it to the test."

Among other things, Merlin was shy and modest and he thought very little of himself. He loved to sing, but got butterflies in his stomach at the thought of signing in front of other people.

"Then do so now and sing for us, Merlin," said Gaius, kindly. "Sing."

Merlin sighed and took center stage. He felt nervous and slightly ill. _Just breathe. Breathe. _He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me!_

As he sang, everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to him sing. His voice rang out sweet and clear and all were looking at him with great awe and respect. Merlin wasn't even halfway through the song when the Pendragons decided he'd be perfect to replace their star.

That evening Merlin found himself performing onstage for the first time, dressed in an expensive and fine costume in front of hundreds of people. He felt nervous as well as excited to actually be performing.

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me…_

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things  
might have been…

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

As Merlin's mysterious tutor listened with great pleasure from her lair, the countess watched from her seat. Her heart leapt with great anticipation as she recognized the young performer. She knew that face, those large yet adorable ears and those blue eyes like the evening sky.

"Can it be him? Can it be my Merlin?" Indeed it _was _him. It was her Merlin. His very presence made her heart flutter with delight and she felt joy as she recalled that time she spent with him. He'd become even more handsome than she remembered. Freya rose up and clapped. "Bravo!" she cried before she left her seat.

"_Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were!  
He may not remember me,  
but I remember him…"_ she sang to herself, unaware she was being watched.

XXX

Merlin continued singing the final lyrics of the song, feeling happier and more comfortable with every note he ever sang.

_Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!_

Merlin made the 'of' part linger with great skill and pleasure until he finally ended the song with a great crescendo. Right after that, a great and thunderous applause went up. Everyone in the audience and even everyone who worked at the theatre stood up and applauded as they cheered his name and tossed flowers onto the stage.

Merlin just bowed gracefully with the rest of his fellow performers and then left the stage as the curtain fell, ending the evening's opera.

XXX

While a great gala went on upstairs, Merlin journeyed down below the opera house to the little corner where he often spent his leisure time. It consisted of grey stone, some candles, beautiful stained glass window and a place to light candles for lost loved ones. Merlin was the only one who went down there regularly. Not only did he find solace along with peace and quiet, but he could hear his tutor's voice in there.

Carefully, he lit two candles, one for his mother and one for his father. He deeply missed his parents, Hunith and Balinor Emrys, and wished desperately they could've been there tonight to see him perform. He still had Gaius, but an uncle wasn't the same as having parents.

"If only you could've been here tonight," he murmured. "You would've been proud of me for once." He didn't think he'd given his parents reason to be proud until tonight as while he was a good man and helped others, he'd accomplished so little until tonight. "I miss you, Mother. I wish I could've known you, Father."

It was of small comfort to know they were in heaven and with him always, though. He smiled a bit when he heard a familiar voice coming from an unknown place in the opera house.

"_Bravo! Bravo! Bravissimo!_" said his tutor. Her sweet voice brought joy to Merlin's soul as it pleased him to know she had enjoyed his performance.

"Merlin? Merlin!" called Gwen.

"_Merlin…_" sang his tutor. "_I shall see you tonight at ten past nine to share in our great triumph, my sweet angel…_"

Merlin smiled to himself as his tutor seemed to vanish and then Gwen came down and sat beside him.

"Merlin, where in the world have you been hiding? Everyone's waiting to meet you and congratulate you," said Gwen. She smiled. "You deserve it. You were astounding."

Merlin blushed slightly. "No, I wasn't. I just sang to the best of my ability and helped out."

"Oh, Merlin, when will you see the beauty in yourself?" murmured Gwen. "I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor and why did you not tell me you were being taught how to sing and use magic?"

Merlin hadn't just sang, he'd used his magic to make the theatrics of the operas greater and now Gwen finally knew as she'd seen Merlin's eyes flash gold that evening.

"Promise to tell no one?" whispered Merlin. He didn't like the idea of people knowing he had magic. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he preferred to blend in with a crowd rather than stand out among them. And only Gaius, Freya and Morgause knew of his mother's promise she'd made to him before she died.

Gwen nodded.

"I've had magic since I was born, but I never had much control of it because I had no one to teach me. That all changed. Before my uncle brought me here to live with him, when my mother was dying, she promised me she'd send an Angel of Music to me when she was in heaven. Whenever I'd come down here or when I was alone somewhere in this magnificent place, I'd hear her and she'd be there. I've seen little of her, but I've spoken to her often. She's taught me how to sing and to hone my magic, Gwen," whispered Merlin, with delight. "A very special woman whom I owe a heavy debt."

"Merlin, are you saying that your mother's spirit is coaching you?" asked Gwen, concerned.

Merlin shook his head. "No, but I think that someone unlike anyone else I've ever known before has been. If she's not the angel my mother spoke of, then who or what else could she be, Gwen?" His voice rang out clear and beautiful as he sang once again.

_Mother once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream she'd appear  
Now as I sing, I can sense her  
And I know she's here!  
Here in this room she calls me softly  
Somewhere inside hiding  
Somehow I know she's always with me  
She, the unseen genius!_

Gwen frowned in concerned as she and Merlin rose up and left the room. She didn't quite know what to think about what Merlin was saying.

"Merlin, you have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Merlin, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you!"

Merlin shook his head. Why couldn't she understand? Someone had been with him guiding him and helping him from the moment from the moment he'd entered the opera house. Someone who'd become his friend and ended his loneliness before he'd met and befriended Gwen, someone who was special in so many ways. She'd become his friend when he'd been lonely and pining for Freya and taught him so much.

_Merlin_

_Angel of Music  
Guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory!_

_Gwen:__  
Who is this angel?  
This…_

_Both__  
Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel_

Gwen was both confused and intrigued as they walked to the party.

Was Merlin actually being taught by angel? And if he was, then who was this angel? What was her name and why did she conceal herself? No one had ever seen this angel. Someone would've said something if they had. But was this "angel of music" the same opera ghost who'd haunted the opera house for so many years and caused Agravain's departure?

Merlin stopped in his tracks and looked around. "_She's with me even now_."

Gwen frowned when she felt Merlin's hands. "Merlin, your hands are cold!" How long had he been downstairs in that cold and lonely place? Far too long, it seemed, for his hands felt like ice in her warm palms.

"_All around me…_" murmured Merlin, as though Gwen hadn't spoken.

"Your face, Merlin, it's white!" exclaimed Gwen. He needed to eat more and spend more time in the sunlight, rather than the dark shadows.

Merlin grew a bit paler when they reached the entrance of the room where the gala was being held. "Must I go? It frightens me," he admitted.

"Don't be frightened," soothed Gwen. "I'll be here the whole time."

Merlin took a deep breath and entered the gala.

After spending two hours amongst the guests, Morgause finally gave the boy some peace by shooing away the guests and audience members who wished to know more about him or at least gain his autograph, and taking him to his dressing room. Merlin was very grateful, for he was feeling overwhelmed by all the attention.

"You did very well, Merlin," said Morgause, smiling. "Your uncle's said he's exceedingly proud of you."

"I know," said Merlin, smiling. Gaius had told him that twice now and it made him happy to hear that. "Is _she_ truly pleased as well?"

Morgause was the only other one who knew of Merlin's tutor. Morgause nodded as she took a beautiful blue iris tied with a red ribbon off the table. "She's _very _pleased."

Merlin fingered the blue bloom, feeling happy to see it. It was his tutor's signature. He'd leave her little figurines of dragons and she'd leave a flower she said was the color of his eyes. "May I have a moment alone?"

"Yes, of course. Should you wish to have supper, the dining hall is open to you and you know how to fetch Gaius and I should you require anything else," said Morgause. She then left Merlin alone in the dressing room.

Merlin calmed his nerves by drinking from the glass of punch that lay on his dressing table. He _was _happy about tonight, but he didn't think it would last. Sooner or later, Agravain would come back and he'd be forgotten. He just knew it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Merlin.

He kept his back to the door and then let out a small gasp of delight when he felt a familiar pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Do you remember me, Little Bird?" asked a sweet voice.

Merlin smiled as he turned to face Freya, who looked beautiful in her scarlet gown and with her hair pinned back. "How could I possibly forget you, my Lady of the Lake?" he said. Those were the names they'd always called each other as children.

Freya smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Merlin, I thought I might never see you again. You've no idea how glad I was when I saw you onstage."

"I think I can wager a guess," said Merlin. "Oh, Freya, it's so wonderful to see you. You look so beautiful. I've missed you so much." Though he'd thought it best if she didn't see him, he was exceedingly happy that she'd recognized him and was with him now.

"As I have you," said Freya, as they shared a tight embrace. "Really though, you were perfect. You looked and sang like an angel tonight."

"Thank you," said Merlin, as they pulled apart. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, do sit down, Freya." He seated her in the only chair in that room.

"You haven't changed in the slightest Merlin. You must tell me everything. How long have you been singing here? Have you been visited by an angel as your mother promised you?" asked Freya.

"I only started singing tonight," admitted Merlin. "Agravain quit in a huff after you left and I was his replacement. As for my angel, well, I like to think I have been visited by one."

"I know you have," said Freya. She squeezed his hand. "Will you join Arthur and I for dinner tonight? We can catch up and it'll be like old times. You can tell us everything and we'll celebrate your success."

Merlin was about to eagerly say yes, but then remembered his tutor's words and sighed in disappointment. "I wish I could, but I can't. My tutor wishes for me to remain here this evening. She means well, but she can be a little strict. But perhaps you and I can celebrate a little here tonight before she arrives."

"Of course," said Freya. She looked a little disappointed, but did not protest.

Freya informed Arthur of her plans while Merlin arranged for a slice of the strawberry pie (strawberries were Freya's favorite) to be brought up so they could split it. As they ate and chatted, it felt like old times and when the clock chimed nine o'clock, Freya rose up to leave and Merlin walked her to the door.

"Before you go, I have something for you," he said. He closed his and his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he had a red rose in his palm.

Freya looked delighted as she took the rose. "You remembered," she said. When they'd first met as children, she'd been sitting alone by a lake crying over the loss of her parents. Merlin had seen her and had had the luck of picking roses from his mother's garden that morning. He'd gone over to her and given her one of the scarlet blooms to cheer her up and had kept her company until her guardian came for her. It had been their little secret for many years.

"Of course," said Merlin. He took her hand in his and without thinking, kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Freya."

"Until then, Merlin," said Freya, smiling. "I wish the best of luck to you."

Merlin nodded and then closed the door.

The sound of silence signaled to him that everyone had either left or was in bed, as he should be. He went behind the dressing screen and changed from his costume and into a plain white shirt with black pants and boots. He was unaware that the lights were going out all over the theatre or that he'd been locked in his dressing room after Freya had left.

When the lights went out in his room after he emerged from behind the screen, Merlin knew he wasn't alone. It was nine past nine and his tutor would make an appearance soon. When the big hand on the grandfather clock hit the two, he heard her sing loudly. She sounded almost angry.

_Insolent girl,  
this slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young countess,  
sharing in my triumph!_

Merlin felt a twinge of fear. He knew he'd done nothing wrong, but for some reasons, his friendship and celebration with Freya had displeased his mentor. He felt a great deal of loyalty to her and cared about her, but he didn't want to risk his mentor's wraith, especially if she turned her gaze to Freya and decided to use her as means to punish him.

Knowing his voice pleased his mentor, he sang to her. __

Angel! I hear you!  
Speak, I listen…  
stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak  
forgive me…  
enter at last, Mistress!

He felt both relieved and even a little excited when he heard her sing back to him, sounding quite pleased and happy with him.__

Flattering boy,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!

Merlin turned his gaze to the mirror and saw a tall young woman with black hair in smooth waves to her waist with blue eyes. She was dressed in a flowing black gown, black gloves, a black hooded cloak with scarlet, a gold and sapphire necklace gleamed on her neck, and a white mask covered half of her face.

Merlin had seen her before, but never quite like this. He was amazed by what he saw and ended up singing to her once more.__

Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel

His angel of music seemed exceedingly pleased at his words, for she held out her hand for him to take and she sang to him.

_I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me: Angel of Music  
I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me: Angel of Music_

Like the song of the sirens, her voice seemed to enchant Merlin and he found himself taking her hand before she led him through the mirror and down a tunnel he'd never known had existed until now. He was entering the Phantom's lair.


	3. Music of the Night

**Music of the Night**

As Merlin was led down the tunnel, her blue eyes flashed gold, making the darkness fade and be replaced with great light. The tunnel itself seemed to be gold and the path paved with red velvet. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Please, may I know your name?" he asked.

"Yes, and in return for telling you this, you must sing for me." When he nodded, she said, "My name is Morgana."

"It's a pleasure, Morgana," said Merlin. _Now I finally know her name. _He took a deep breath and then began to sing for her as promised.

_In sleep she sang to me  
In dreams she came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

Morgana smiled as she led Merlin through the tunnel and then down a winding staircase. There was a fine white stallion, Aithusa, waiting there. Morgana had stolen him from the opera houses' stables quite some time ago and trained him to obey her.

"Will you ride him?"

"No, a gentleman always gives the lady a mount," said Merlin, softly. A poor stagehand he might be, but he did know etiquette. "You ride and I'll lead him as you tell me where to go. If, of course, that'll suit you, my lady?"

Morgana nodded approvingly. "It will suit me very well, my dear boy."

She got onto the horse and as Merlin took the horse's reins, she directed him as to where to go. They journeyed further down the seemingly endless tunnels, which grew lighter with every step forward they took.__

_Morgana: __  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind_

They then came to water and Morgana got off the horse with Merlin's help. She then had him sit beside her in the boat and made it float in the direction she wished it to with a spell and Merlin continued singing.__

_Merlin: __  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

_Morgana__  
It's me they hear…_

_Both:__  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind_

Morgana reached over and squeezed Merlin's hand. "Look up ahead, my angel. We're nearly at my hidden lair," she said.

Merlin gazed in awe as a great sight came upon him. Morgana's lair was amazing. Candles were everywhere along with a piano, an organ, a violin, many a golden statue, red drapes and other things so like the opera house above them. There were sheets of music, pictures, figurines, many a tall and beautiful mirror, a stair case leading through the places where they would walk and a room concealed by thick lace curtain.__

_Echo: __  
She's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_

_Merlin: __  
She's there, the phantom of the opera_

He began to vocalize as best as he could as they neared their destination. The closer they got, the more Morgana repeated to him, "Sing my angel. Sing for me! Sing, my sweet angel of music. Sing for _me!_"

Merlin sang until the boat ceased moving. At which point, he got out of the boat and then helped Morgana out of it and took her cloak off. He placed it on a hook on the wall before she beckoned for him to sit down.

"Welcome to my home, Merlin," she said. "What do you think of it?"

"It's amazing," said Merlin. It was the perfect place to hide away if one needed to and the perfect way for Morgana to spy on the opera house. "So, this is your kingdom."

"It is more than just my kingdom, Merlin. This is the seat of sweet music's throne. This is where all must pay homage to music," said Morgana, as they beckoned to their surroundings. "You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music to take flight."

Merlin looked excited. "I'll do my best to help you, but if Agravain returns, I cannot sing for this place again, Morgana," he said, gently. "And I won't use my magic against the managers to make them do as I want."

"Worry not, Merlin, for I shall take care of everything," said Morgana, soothingly. "All you need to do is sing and listen to the music of the night and that is the most beautiful song of them all, besides that of love. And now, I shall sing to you and show the real magic of the world."

She snapped her fingers and music seemed to come from nowhere as she began to sing a very beautiful song.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…  
Silently, the senses abandon their defenses_

She held out her hand for him to take. As he took it and rose up, the area around them darkened and beauty emerged in ways Merlin wouldn't have thought possible if he didn't know of magic.

As they walked around, Merlin saw it wasn't just a little model of the opera house she had in her possession, the little figure in the model was _him _and as were many of the pictures she had.__

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night  


The water around them became still like a mirror and turned as blue as the sea, the mist swirled around them, creating a beautiful effect, the ceiling transformed into the night sky and the candles seemed to glow in many different colors._  
_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before  
_

Unable to resist, Merlin closed his eyes and indeed started to feel his spirit soar and he felt so incredibly strange, but in a good way. When he opened his eyes, he gently twirled his hand over a candle's flame and turned into that of a dragon's and made it fly, making Morgana chuckled.

Morgana then had him walk over with her to the piano in the center of the room before she let go of his hand and beckoned to their surroundings. __

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind 

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
the darkness of the music of the night_

More theatrics appeared as she sang. Flower petals fell from the ceiling, stars shined, and so much more and her voice was simply spectacular. __

Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

All of this was making Merlin's heart flutter and he felt elated and as though he was flying. Morgana then approached him with a look on her face he'd never seen before. She placed her hands on his shoulders before taking his hand and placing it on the unmasked side of her face before taking his hand into hers and tightly intertwining their fingers.__

Floating, folding, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

Morgana took Merlin to a hidden closet where inside lay a painting of the two of them as a bride and groom. At that point, Merlin began to feel his exhaustion and he began to wobble and almost fell asleep then and there, so Morgana took him to a bed and had him rest in it. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Morgana gently covered him with the blankets on the bed before gently kissing his cheek. He looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept, which only made her feelings for him grow more. He was everything she'd ever wanted and more. He was handsome, kind and caring. How could she not love him? His voice was like that of angel's and his magic skill beyond measure thanks to her help.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

The thought of all they could accomplish together, in love and never parted made her heart fluttered. Morgana then curled up beside him with a blanket of her own and kissed his cheek before magically closing the curtain so they could obtain some much-needed sleep before returning to the theatre come the morning.

XXX

__Back upstairs in the ballet girls' dormitories, Janos thought he'd have a bit of fun and give the girls a good scare with a chilling story. He was telling his own story of what he thought the Phantom was like, a hideous half-dead man being his opinion.

After adding theatrics to his tale by yelling "yah" at them and making them scream with using a blanket for a cloak, he told the rest of his story. "And like yellow parchment is his skin! A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew."

He thrust off his blanket.

"You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso," he said. He playfully caught one of the girls with the lasso and as she giggled in delight, he made little growling noises.

As Janos wasn't supposed to be in there in the first place—Merlin and Gaius were the only males allowed in the girls' dorm unless it was an emergency—Gwen had gone to fetch Morgause. The ballet mistress then came in looking furious as she yanked the rope off, sent the girl to her bed and looked very stern.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise," warned Morgause to the girls. She turned to Janos, angrily. "Janos Golem, hold your tongue." She slapped him hard, making the girls gasp. "And keep your hand at the level of your eyes! Now get out or the next time you fail to keep your nose out of other peoples' business, you shall find yourself in trouble!"

Janos looked terrified as he left the dormitories, for few messed with Madame Le Fey without there being serious consequences. Many believed she was in league with the Opera Ghost. But while little was known about her, one thing was clear—she didn't tolerate anyone's stories of the Phantom of the Opera, least of all Janos's. It was bad for him because she had no tolerance of the man.

Once he was gone, all the girls went back to their business in the few minutes they had before lights out.

"Morgause," said Gwen, before she left the dorms. "Have you seen Merlin? I went to tell him good-night, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Worry not, Gwen. Merlin's safe and you'll see him again," said Morgause, gently. She knew _exactly _where Merlin was, but she wasn't about to tell Gwen, not just yet. "Go to sleep my dear. Everything will be fine."

Gwen wanted to question her further, but knew better than to do so when her guardian had that look on her face, so she just nodded and went to bed, wondering what the morning would bring to her.

XXX

Merlin began to stir and slowly came to upon hearing the sound of a music box playing.

He let out a soft groan as he slowly sat up in the bed. _What happened? How'd I get here? _It all seemed like a dream as he recalled Morgana taking him to her lair and finally knowing more about her for the first time in years. He remembered feeling her sleeping beside him, but now she wasn't.

Merlin got out of the bed and rubbed the back of his neck as he left the bedroom and went looking for her. Everything looked the same as it did before she cast her spells, but it was no less fascinating to him. He could hear music playing and followed it.

"_I remember there was mist  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake  
There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a woman…_" he sang until he saw her by the piano.

Morgana immediately looked up from her work and a small smile lit up her face when she saw him. She then resumed composing her opera she intended to sell to the Pendragons if they would agree to her fee.

Merlin slowly walked over to Morgana.__

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?

When he came near her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She then tilted her head back as he ran his fingers over her face and then without thinking, he took off her mask in order to see whom his great teacher and friend was.

That was a great mistake as right after the mask came off, Morgana's eyes flashed gold, sending Merlin the ground as she clutched her face, concealing the deformity he had the misfortune to see right before she rose up from her seat in a rage.__

Curse you!  
You little prying liar!  
You little demon!  
Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you!  
You little lying Judas!  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free!

Curse you…  
Curse you…

Merlin said nothing as he slowly sat up from where he'd been tossed onto the stone floor. He was shaking a little as he'd rarely seen such rage in his life or such bitterness and pain. He didn't even think Morgana was capable of it until now. It frightened him.

Upon seeing the look on his face, Morgana's face softened as did her tone as she continued. She kept a hand on the right side of her face, but she no longer seemed angry.__

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
or bare to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in perdition  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly…secretly…  
Merlin…  


Merlin felt a swell of pity for her. He held out his hands and muttered an incantation and a blue iris appeared. He made it float to her, and it seemed to cheer her up slightly, but she was not yet finished with her talk.

_Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see  
to find the woman behind the monster:  
this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast  
but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly... secretly…  
Oh, Merlin…_

She seemed to be in great emotional pain as she sat beside Merlin. Carefully, he handed her back her mask and she placed it onto her face, concealing her deformity once more.

"Forgive me," said Merlin, as tears came to his eyes. "Forgive me. I never meant to offend or harm you, Morgana."

"No, I overreacted," said Morgana, softly. "Forgive me, Merlin. So many times I've dared to trust a person to see my true form, only to be shunned and persecuted for something even magic cannot rid me of, that I did not think you would accept me if you saw it. Hence my reaction. I apologize. It was wrong of me."

"I would never shun another for how they look, Morgana," said Merlin, gently. Unlike some people he knew, he preferred not to judge a book by its cover. He preferred to look upon their hearts, rather than their appearances.

"Thank you," said Morgana. After a moment, she stood up and said briskly, "Come, we must return. Those two idiots who run my theatre will be missing you before much longer."

They returned to the opera house and Morgana promised to see Merlin again soon before she returned to her world of unending night.


	4. All I Ask of You

**All I Ask of You**

Paris 1921

Freya was taken back to her carriage as the auction was now over, but before the carriage took off; she caught Morgause's face and mouthed the words, "_thank you_," to the old woman. Madame Le Fey just nodded with a small smile on her face.

When the carriage took off, Freya caught the sight of a young pair of lovers looking over a set of jewels in a shop window and her heart ached both sadness and bittersweet joy as she thought back to those days so long ago when she'd been a younger girl in love…

Paris 1869

The fine weather was in sheer contrast to Arthur's mood as he walked into the Opera de Camelot that morning. He'd had a spectacular evening which included a spectacular party in the company of the most divine of ladies he'd ever known, Mademoiselle Guinevere, and had gone to bed feeling elated and happy, only to have his good mood spoilt when he received a letter from the opera house.

Not even the number of customers buying tickets for the evening's performance could please him. Not that money really did, but if it pleased his father, then who was he to argue or say differently? But the current state of affairs left him in a sour mood indeed.

He looked over the note again and began muttering to himself as he walked up the marble stairs and down the hall.

'_Mystery after gala night,' it says, 'mystery of soprano's flight,'  
'Mystified,' all the papers say, 'We are mystified. We suspect foul play!'  
Bad news on soprano scene  
First Agravain and now Merlin!_

Merlin had gone missing in the middle of the night and no one knew where he was. Arthur was concerned because not only was Merlin their only star at the moment, but because first and foremost, Merlin was his best friend and brother. If anything happened to him, he didn't know what he would do.

Arthur sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. His father was going to have a complete fit when he found out. Not because he cared about the boy, but because he cared about the business. At least their financial state along with all of the publicity would keep him from having a heart attack.

_Still at least the seats get sold,  
Gossip's worth its weight in gold.  
What a way to run a business  
Spare me these unending trials!  
Half your cast disappears  
But the crowd still cheers  
Opera!  
The devil with Gluck and Handel  
Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!_

Right on cue, Uther appeared looking furious and frustrated. He looked as though he might kill something or worse. Arthur had hoped to break the news of the letter to him gently, but that plan had apparently gone out of the window.

"Outrageous! Will they all walk out? This outrageous!" he roared.

Quickly, Arthur tried to calm him down. "Father, please don't shout," he said. If the customers or anyone else heard, it would mean trouble they couldn't afford. "It's publicity and the take is vast. Free publicity!"

"What's the point of free publicity if we have no cast?" demanded Uther, angrily.

"Father, please calm down. We'll find Merlin and all will be well. At the very least, take a look at the queue!" said Arthur. He then frowned when he saw a familiar looking letter in his father's hands. "Ah, I see you've got one too."

Uther held up the letter and read out:

"_Dear Uther what a charming gala,  
Merlin was in a word sublime  
We were hardly bereft when Agravain left  
On that note: that man's a complete disaster,  
Must you cast him when he's seasons past his prime?"_

Arthur didn't even have to ask who'd sent it as he pulled out a letter of his own that was from the exact same person who'd sent his father's letter.__

"Dear Arthur, just a brief reminder;  
My salary has not been paid  
Send it care of the ghost  
By return of post  
P.T.O No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

They both thought it completely ridiculous. They were willing to pay for operas, but twenty thousand francs was just far too much and for this lunatic to send them orders when she was clearly _not _the owner of the opera house. They were. They'd paid the fee and signed the contract. They were the owners.

Both men were thoroughly agitated as they said to one another,__

Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain!  
These are both signed O.G

_Arthur __  
Who the devil is she? _

_Uther & Arthur__  
Opera Ghost!_

_Arthur__  
It is nothing short of shocking_

_Uther__  
She is mocking our position!_

_Arthur__  
In addition she wants money_

_Uther__  
What a funny apparition_

_Arthur & Uther:__  
To expect a large retainer  
Nothing plainer  
She is clearly quite insane!_

__"Where is he?" demanded a voice.

Arthur and Uther looked down to see Freya, looking quite frantic as she walked up the stairs to them.

"Who? Agravain?" asked Uther.

"No, I mean Monsieur Merlin Emrys. Where is he?" asked Freya, looking worried. "I heard he was missing. Has he been found? Which one of you sent me this note?" She held up a piece of paper inscribed with elegant handwriting.

"What note?" demanded Uther.

"Father, please, be calm!" said Arthur.

"Sirs, please don't argue," said Freya, pleadingly. "Can either of you tell me who sent me that note? Surely one of you wrote me this note?"

"And just what is it that we're meant to have wrote to you?" asked Uther.

Arthur took the letter from Freya's hands and read the following message: "'_Do not fear for Monsieur Merlin Emrys. The Angel of Music has him under her wing. Make no attempt to see him again until I return him to you._' We didn't send this, my lady. We've no idea where Merlin even is."

Freya looked even more worried. "If that's true, then who sent me the note and where is Merlin?"

Just then, Agravain and his wife stormed into the opera house, looking outraged. Katrina's outrage was more likely on her husband's behalf. Agravain looked as though someone had cheated him out of a great fortune.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled.

"Agravain, you will calm yourself and not shout in the presence of a lady!" said Uther, sharply. "Particularly, while in the presence of the Countess du Lac! Now, what is it you're in such a rage about?"

"My apologies, Your Grace," said Agravain, stiffly, after he calmed down. "But I have your letter, a letter that I rather resent."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Freya, looking confused. "I never sent you any letter, Monsieur."

"You mean to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" said Agravain, holding up a letter.

"And what is it that she's meant to have sent?" asked Arthur. He took the note and read the following message. "'_Your days at the Opera de Camelot are numbered. Merlin Emrys will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place._'"

Agravain looked angry and seemed to have forgotten that he'd quit in a huff less than twenty-four hours ago and seemed to be under the impression that he was still their star and they were trying to dispose of him.

Uther, unwilling to be bossed around by a ghost or even a _woman _decided to tackle the situation by doing something exceedingly foolish—going against the Phantom's wishes. "Far too many notes for my taste," he said. "And most of them about Merlin. All I've heard since I came is that servant's name!"

Just then, Gaius and Morgause appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Pardon my interruption, but I thought you'd like to know, my nephew has returned," said Gaius, happily.

"I hope no worse for wear as far as I'm concerned. Where precisely is he now?" asked Uther.

"We thought it best he was alone. He needed rest," said Morgause.

Freya looked quite relieved. "May I please see him?"

"No, mademoiselle, he's resting and shall see no one," said Gaius, gently.

"Will he sing?" demanded Katrina.

"Here, I have a note," said Morgause.

Before Arthur could react, Uther took the note and read the following message: "'_Gentleman, I have now sent you several names of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have ignored my orders. I shall give you one last chance. Merlin Emrys has returned you and I'm quite anxious that his career should progress. In the new production of tonight's opera, you will therefore cast Agravain as the pageboy and place Merlin in the role of the Count. The role that Merlin plays calls for charm and appeal and the role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word—ideal. I shall watch the performance from my usual place in Box Five, which will of course, be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain your faithful servant, O.G._'"

While everyone else would've preferred that Merlin sang instead of Agravain, Uther did not take kindly to being ordered around and nor did Agravain take kindly to the Phantom's thinly veiled insults in her letter.

"_Merlin!_ That filthy lowly servant beneath my shoes! Merlin! It's all a ploy to help that little halfwit! I know who sent this! The Countess, his lover!" hissed Agravain.

He stormed off to his dressing room and had his servants furiously pack his things while he acted like a spoilt child who'd been denied his sweets.

"Monsieur du Bois, please, don't go!" said Uther. "You are our star and always will be! Monsieur du Bois!"

But Agravain was not listening. "You're only saying this to please me! You're only saying to appease me!"

"Monsiuer, please! Merlin will be playing the pageboy, the silent role," said Uther, much to everyone's horror. Before Arthur could protest, he said, "_You _shall be playing the lead!"

Agravain again wasn't listening and began storming out of the opera house, seemingly for good, much to everyone else's pleasure except for Uther's. Morgause was rather calm about the situation and only said, "Who scorn her word, beware to those. The angel sees, the angel knows."

"You have rebuked me! You have replaced me!" yelled Agravain.

"Monsieur, pardon me," pleaded Uther. "What new surprises lie in store?"

Upon opening the door, a crowd of great size containing many fans and adorers threatened to overwhelm them. For a moment, they were believed to be Agravain's fans, except one of the ladies in the crowd asked that a flower she held be given to Merlin, but fortunately the door swiftly closed.

"Your public needs you, Monsieur," said Uther, while forcing Arthur to keep quiet. "_We _need you as well."

Agravain gritted his teeth. "Would you rather not have your precious stagehand?"

"Monsieur, _no_," said Uther, sickeningly sweetly. "The world wants _you_."

And with those six little words, their fate was sealed and Agravain found himself looking exceedingly smug as he was pampered with expensive, costumes, drink, cologne and so much more. It was far more than he deserved, but no one dared argued with Uther once he made up his mind, for his infamous temper was legend. Though everyone looked ill as they obeyed Uther's wishes and fed Agravain a pack of lies, no one disobeyed his commands.

Agravain was to be the star again and Merlin was once again cast to the shadows, hidden in plain sight.

_Uther and Arthur__  
Prima Donna, great gentleman of the stage  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you_

_Arthur__  
Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_

_Uther__  
Think of how they all adore you_

_Arthur & Uther__  
Prima donna enchant us once again_

_Uther__  
Think of your muse  
And all your queues 'round the theatre!_

_Arthur & Uther__  
Can you deny us the triumph in store?_

Andre, Firmin & Piangi  
Sing Prima Donna once more

Freya didn't quite know what to think all this. "_Merlin spoke of an angel_," she sang to herself.

While she had known Merlin had had a great teacher, she could only wonder if he was indeed an angel. Was he right? Was all this the work of Merlin's angel he and his mother had spoken of? Could she be his tutor and the one behind all the notes and Merlin's disappearance? She didn't know what to do.

She wanted Merlin's career to progress, but although she the patroness, but she couldn't really stop Uther from doing as he pleased. Not to mention they all thought she was the one behind all of this, so no doubt they wouldn't listen to her, unless she threatened to withdraw their funding. __

_Agravain__  
Prima Donna your song shall live again_

_Uther & Arthur__  
Think of your public_

_Agravain__  
You took a snub but there's a public who needs you_

_Madame Le Fey__  
She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music_

_Uther & Arthur__  
Those who hear you liken you to an angel_

_Agravain__  
Think of the cry of undying support_

_Arthur__  
We get our opera_

That was something at least. Arthur despised the whole situation. He didn't want Agravain singing as the man's voice was just plain terrible. Silently, Arthur prayed a disaster would occur so that they'd have good reason to bring Merlin back onstage in Agravain's place. __

_Uther__  
He gets his limelight_

_Agravain__  
Follow where the lime light leads you_

_Uther & Arthur__  
Leading stars are a trial_

_Agravain__  
Prima Donna your song shall never die  
You'll sing again and to unending ovation_

_Freya__  
Orders, warnings, demands made by an unknown soul!_

_Uther__  
This misacting will invite condemnation  
Lunatic demands are regular occurrences_

Uther refused to be ordered around or believe in a ghost or the threats. He was doing what he thought was best, unaware that his actions would cost him most dearly soon enough during the performance that evening.

He smiled as Agravain was carried out of the dressing room and taken to the stage for the final pieces of his ridiculous costume. Agravain seemed like the cat that had swallowed the canary.__

_Agravain__  
Think how you'll sing in that final encore_

_Uther & Arthur__  
Sing Prima Donna once more_

_Freya__  
I must see these demands are met and accepted_

Freya's mind was made up. The payment of twenty thousand francs would be decided upon soon enough, but tomorrow, unless there was reason to say otherwise, Merlin would resume his place on the stage and tonight Box Five would be left empty. It was her Box to give away in any case. She would sit with her managers that evening to watch the performance.

But as far as Uther was concerned, the notes meant little and were a clear sign of Freya and Merlin's relationship.__

_Uther__  
Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve  
A mere stagehand whose gone and fallen in love with his patroness?  
Merlin and the Countess entwined in love's duet!  
Although she may demur, she must have been with him!  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!_

Though Gwen was outraged and tried to get Merlin to put up a protest about Uther's decision, Merlin refused. He was disappointed, but not surprised about what had occurred. He had expected something like this to happen, but he somehow he just knew that Morgana would be furious and her wrath would be wreaked about the opera house that night.__

_Gwen & Merlin__  
For if her curse is on this opera, trouble shall soon follow…_

_All__  
Prima Donna the world is at your feet  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note  
Sing Prima Donna  
Once more!_

XXX

That evening, there was another full house for the evening's performance of the romantic comedy opera. Agravain was playing the role of a count who was having an affair with his manservant which was actually a young lady in disguise, which meant that poor Merlin was wearing two costumes and had the misfortune of playing a girl as well as a silent boy.

The curtain rose as the three other singers took their place on the stage and began to sing.

_They say that this youth has set my Lord's heart aflame!  
Her Ladyship sure, would die of shock  
Her Ladyship is a laughing-stock!  
Should she suspect him, heaven protect her!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless gentleman's bound for perdition!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!_

Now, Agravain required a special liquid be sprayed into his mouth in order for him to sing and his manservant made the unfortunate mistake of leaving it where Morgana could find it. She was severely displeased by the night's events. While she was pleased to get her Box, she wanted Merlin onstage and she wanted her money.

After deciding that the best way to make herself clear was through Agravain, Morgana had in her possession, a spray bottle of her own she'd magically made that would produce quite interesting results. Quietly, she switched the bottles when she thought no one was looking, but Janos saw a black gloved hand make the switch from his post up above and decided to investigate.

The second curtain then rose, revealing Agravain and Merlin in costume having an affair. Agravain wore an ugly green suit and his face was that like a clown's and Merlin was dressed in two costumes, a manservant's and a girl's attire.

"_Serafina, your disguise is perfect!_" said Agravain. There was "knock" on the "door." "_Why who can this be?_"

Katrina came onstage, dressed in an atrocious pink dress. "_Beloved husband, admit your adoring young wife!_" she sang. "_My love, I'm called to England to conceal my sister's scandal and must leave you with your new manservant!_" As the crowd laughed, she said to them, "Though, I would happy take the manservant with me."

"Now, that's exactly what the public loves!" the public's reactions pleased Uther, but Arthur and Freya barely cracked a smile.

"The old twit is leaving," said Agravain, to the crowd. "_Sarafina, away with this pretense!_" Merlin tossed off his manservant's costume, making everyone gasp. "_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my wife's absence!_"

Merlin then pretended to kiss Agravain behind a curtain on the bed on the stage.

For several more minutes, Agravain's terrible voice rang out across the theater and was mixed with that of the other performers.

_Poor fool, she makes me laugh!  
Ha-ha, ha-ha,  
Time I tried to get a better, better half!  
Poor fool, she doesn't know!  
Ho-ho, ho-ho,  
If she knew the truth, she'd never, ever go!_

At that moment, Morgana decided to make her presence known. She'd just been sitting cloaked in her Box when she could contain her anger no longer.

Suddenly, thunder roared, lightning flashed and storm clouds magically appeared inside the opera house and then she appeared on the stage in a whirl of blue fire that vanished quickly with one great swirl of her enormous black cloak

The audience screamed at her appearance and everyone else looked frightened of her except for Merlin and Morgause. Morgana was looking as dangerous as the storm and fire she'd magically conjured.

"DID I NOT MAKEMYSELF CLEAR WHEN I REQUESTED MY PAYMENT AND THAT MERLIN PLAY THE ROLE OF THE COUNT TONIGHT?" yelled Morgana. Her blue eyes were like two narrow slits of blue fire as she focused her intense gaze upon the box where the managers and countess sat. The three of them were looking slightly frightened.

Morgana turned to Agravain as sparks danced in between her gloved fingers. He backed away slightly in fear. "You, who dared to return despite my feelings towards you being clear, or five years, I've let you think you have control here, but no more I say! Upon this night, I curse you, Agravain du Bois. I curse you to sing no more after tonight and just when you believe you are at your greatest triumph, you shall lose that whom you love most dearly!" she hissed. "When you die, you shall die old, alone and unloved!" Her eyes then flashed gold before she vanished in a gust of wind as she swirled her cloak around her.

The audience looked terrified, but Uther quickly calmed them with the help of Gaius and then all was silent.

"Oh, good heavens, I can't believe she did that," whispered Merlin.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" snapped Agravain, who seemed to have regained his composure. He quickly smiled to the audience and tried act like a professional before he went backstage to use his spray for his throat.

They then tried to restore the mood, but somehow no one believed that would be accomplished after what Morgana had just done.

As the music picked up again, Agravain sang, "_Serafina, away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my—_" he was cut off when he suddenly lost his voice, much to his fellow performers' horror and the audience's amusement, who thought it was all a joke. In fact, Agravain sounded like a donkey braying.

Merlin's eyes widened and though he disliked Agravain and was finding it hard not to laugh, he would've helped had he known what spell or potion Morgana had used or if the effects were even reversible.

Agravain just smiled in embarrassment before trying again. "_Poor fool, she makes me laugh! Ha—_" But the results were even worse to the point where after sounding like a donkey again, no sound emitted from his throat at all and the curtain quickly fell as he cried out, "Mother!"

Fortunately, Uther and Arthur quickly took control of the situation as the thick red and gold curtain concealed the fiasco.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize," said Arthur. "The performance will continue in ten minutes time. By which time the role of the Count shall be played by Monsieur Merlin Emrys!" Many an applause went up at that for Merlin had many a female admirer.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. Monsieur Gaius, the ballet now, please!" said Uther, quickly.

Upon hearing this, Merlin quickly muttered a spell to make the scene change from that of the bedroom's to that of the ballet's before running to his dressing room to change costume. If he got through this night, it'd be one devil of a miracle.

As the ballet went on, Janos made the terrible mistake of trying to find Morgana, for he'd seen her lurking around the theater and decided to expose her. But Morgana was one step ahead of him and if there was one thing she didn't like, it was being followed, especially by that little worm, Janos.

Within a few moments, the air around Janos turned very cold and he began to feel scared. It was just as well he did, for right after he turned around, he found himself face-to-face with Morgana, who didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Looking for me, were you?" she said, coldly. "Well, you found me. Now run, for the chase is on and you are the prey for this huntress."

Janos immediately began to run for his life, but he had failed to consider what Morgana was capable for. She just flicked her wrist and then poor Janos took an accidental fall off the rafters and onto the stage. He would no longer be a problem to anyone. Morgana just smirked as the audience screamed and her idiotic managers tried to keep everyone calm before she vanished back to her lair.

Merlin arrived right after this. While the Pendragons tried to believe Janos's death was just an accident, Merlin knew better and he was sickened and horrified by it all. He knew Morgana was capable of much, but he hadn't though murder was one of them.

_Oh, heavens, Freya! _Gwen, Gaius and Morgause would be safe, but Freya wouldn't. He had to find her. He had to protect her!

While the opera house was in an uproar, Merlin went looking for her and ran into her while she was looking for him.

"Merlin, thank heavens, you're alright!" said Freya, relieved.

"Freya, we're not safe here. We must talk elsewhere. Follow me!" said Merlin. He took her hand and led up a winding staircase and down many halls.

"Merlin, why have you brought me here?" asked Freya, as she followed him.

"We can't go back there!" said Merlin.

"Merlin, we're safer if we're together and you have magic. We _must _return!" insisted Freya. She'd always known of Merlin's powers as she'd been the first one he'd told, and she'd always had the utmost faith in them. She trusted him to keep her safe if she needed it.

"She'll kill you! Her eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn!" cried Merlin._ If Morgana's still there, she might go after Freya next. I couldn't bear it if that happened. _The rooftop was the only safe place. Morgana would never go there. She'd never know.

"Merlin, please don't say that! Don't even think that!" begged Freya. It was frightening her to hear him say that.

"If she has to kill a thousand souls, the Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!" said Merlin, firmly. "My word, who is this woman, who hunts to kill? I can't escape from her and I never will!" Morgana had had her eyes on him from the moment he'd first come here, and for so long, he'd thought she might've been someone incredibly special, but now he didn't know what to think.

"Who is this woman who wears this mask of death? Whose is the voice you hear with every breath?" asked Freya.

_Both:__  
And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
inside my/your mind..._

__At last they reached the top of the Opera de Camelot and were safe upon the rooftop where they wouldn't be found any time soon. Merlin sighed in relief after closing the door behind him. He had no way knowing that Morgana had followed him and Freya up to the roof and was concealed behind a statue as she listened to them.

"Merlin, what is going on? Who is the Phantom of the Opera? I thought she was your angel of music," said Freya, confused and worried.

Merlin swallowed painfully. "I don't know anymore," he admitted. "I thought she might've been, but now…I don't know. Janos's death was no accident, Freya. I could feel it. Oh, heavens, Freya, I've been there, to her world of unending night, to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, _darkness._"

It had been wonderful to see Morgana's home, but for some reason something had just felt wrong. He thought back to those times when Mr. Kilgarrah had spoken to him and warned him that one day he'd find himself caught between an angel and a lost soul. The lost soul would be like him in many ways and yet she would also be "the darkness to his light and the hatred to his love." Could the time he'd spoken of be now? He didn't know.

"Freya, I've seen her without her mask. I shall never forget that sight," said Merlin. He closed his eyes as he thought back to those few moments when he'd seen Morgana's unmasked face. "I shall never escape from that face that was so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in the darkness." He shook himself as he walked around the rooftop and then closed his eyes as he recalled the beauty of that night he'd been with Morgana.

"_But her voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind…  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before…_" he sang, feeling his heart lift slightly at these words.

Though no one could see her, his words also brought joy to Morgana's heart and soul. It made her think she still had a chance to win fair Merlin's heart. But Merlin was not quite finished.

"_Yet in her eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore…_" he sang.

Freya walked up to him from behind. "Merlin," she murmured.

"Merlin," whispered Morgana. Her softly whispered voice brought goose bumps emerge on Merlin's skin. "_Merlin…_"

Merlin felt a twinge of fear but then that fear went away when Freya placed her hand on his shoulder and then gently placed her hand on his cheek. For the first time in so long, she began to sing to him.

_Freya__  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to hold you and to love you…_

Merlin's heart leapt at these words. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on her, Merlin had deeply loved Freya, but he'd never once spoken of his feelings, lest she didn't return his love. They'd bonded over flowers, their love of books, strawberries, knowing what it was like to be different and without a father, and so much more. Now it seemed she'd been in love with him all along. The mere thought of it brought joy to Merlin's heart such as he'd never known before.__

_Merlin__  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime…  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you_

Freya smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then held him close. She'd loved him for so long. She was his sunlight in the storms and he was her moonlight in the endless nights. They belonged together. As long as they were together, nothing could ever stop their love and nothing would tear them apart.__

_Freya__  
Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
We're safe, no one shall find us  
Your fears are far behind you…_

Merlin pulled away for a moment and walked a little away from her as he expressed his feelings. He knew what he wanted in his life. He loved to sing, but he didn't care for fame or fortune or glory. All he wanted was love, Freya's love. She brought to him such hope and happiness such as he'd always longed for but never believed he could obtain.__

_Merlin__  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, as I hold you and I love you…_

Freya looked as though she might weep happy tears as she ran over to him and took his hands into hers. She was smiling her beautiful and stunning smile, which brought joy to Merlin's heart. She'd longed to hear these words from Merlin and now she was. It felt like a dream come true for her.

She didn't care that he was a commoner or a poor stagehand. She loved him because he was all she'd ever wanted and so much more. He was the sweetest, most caring and handsome man she'd ever known in all her life. How many would give a stranger a rose just to make them happy?

___Freya__  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you…  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Merlin, that's all I ask of you..._

_Merlin__  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…  
say the word and I will follow you…  
_

_BOTH:  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning…_

_Merlin__  
Say you love me…_

_Freya__  
You know I do…_

_Both:__  
Love me - that's all I ask of you_

Merlin cupped Freya's face and then kissed her with great passion and tenderness. Freya returned the kiss as it fully expressed their love. When they broke apart, there was nothing but pure, true love in their eyes and happiness on their faces.

_Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you…_

Merlin then spun Freya in his arms before kissing her again. They broke apart with great smiles on their faces.

"We must go. They'll wonder where we are," said Freya. She took his hand and tightly intertwined their fingers. "Come with me, Merlin."

"Freya, I love you," said Merlin, softly. Heaven, it felt so wonderful to say those words.

"I love you too, Merlin," said Freya. "Come, we must go. I'll order my carriage with my horses and we'll leave this place for a little while."

"Then we'll be together forever," said Merlin, smiling.

Together they returned to the inside of the theatre, with great plans for their life together and they had little a care in the world, for they were in love.

But unknown to them, Morgana had been there listening to every word and she was heartbroken in every sense of the word. Her heartbreak grew when she saw the iris on the snowy rooftop. Merlin had dropped it and forgotten it for a rose, just as he'd discarded and forgotten her for a countess. Sadly, she sang to herself alone in the darkness.

_I gave you my music  
made your song take wing  
and now how you've repaid me  
denied me and betrayed me!  
She was bound to love you  
when she heard you sing  
Merlin…_

From the moment he'd first set foot in the opera house, Morgana had been deeply in love with Merlin. She'd given him her heart and soul, taught him so much, sacrificed so much for his success, provided him with a friend and confidante, and yet he hadn't loved her. His heart had never been hers. It belonged to that _Countess! _

Sobs entered her throat and tears slid down her cheeks as she grieved over her broken heart before anger began to outweigh her pain. She crushed the flower in her hands as a plan formulated in her mind..

"_You will curse the day you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked of you!_" she cried out.

One way or another, Merlin would be hers. He belonged to her and only her. Not even a Countess could take that away from her


	5. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

Three months followed Janos's death. Surprisingly enough, it was kept quiet and written off as accident (they had no proof it wasn't) and the opera house's business flourished. Though Freya took command and had Box Five remain empty and had payments of twenty thousand francs sent to the Phantom and opera were left on the managers' desks, there had been no word from the Phantom.

Merlin did not hear her voice when he tried to speak with her and he didn't know why. There were no more notes. No more accidents or warnings or disasters. All had been peaceful for three months. Well, mostly.

Morgana had indeed cursed Agravain for he could not sing one note anymore. Whenever he tried, he either sounded like a donkey or no sound emitted from his throat at all. Though Merlin had discovered what had caused his problems, the magic was irreversible. As a result, Agravain been dismissed from the theater as he was of no use to them without his voice and he refused to do just mere theater work behind the curtain, but he regularly attended his wife's performances and he gave what he called "advice" to the other singers.

Merlin had since taken his place as the male star of the opera house. It seemed Morgana had done them a bit of good after all, for her works were not only loved by the crowds, but her choice of having Merlin as their male singing star and as a magician made the opera house's business prosper like never before. They were often completely sold out for tickets to the shows. Yet, for reasons unknown, Morgana seemed to have vanished. People wondered, but Uther cared little as he was just happy no one was daring to order _him _around anymore.

At that moment, it was New Year's Eve and time for the annual New Year's Masquerade Ball, a treat looked forward to by all.

"Arthur, son!" said Uther, as he came up to the opera house entrance, wearing a fine black suit and silver mask.

"Father!" said Arthur, smiling. He was dressed in a fine red suit and golden mask. He had Gwen on his arm and she looked stunning in her violet gown and glittering scarlet mask. "Dear, Father, what a fantastic party!"

"It's the prologue to a bright new year!" said Uther, in agreement. "Quite a night, I'm impressed!"

Arthur had arranged the entire party with the help of his friends. He shrugged happily. "Well, one does one's best! Here's to us," he said, as they got their photograph taken.

"The toast of all the city! What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!" said Uther, jokingly as they entered the opera house.

The inside was beautifully decorate with gold and silver and scarlet, many a candle in matching colors were lit, fantastic music was playing, refreshments of the finest quality were being served, and everyone was dancing or chatting while wearing the most amazing costumes and masks. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they lost themselves in a sea of countless masked faces. And many were even singing along to the music that being played courtesy of Gaius.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade.  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade.  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_

Flash of mauve.  
Splash of puce.  
Fool and king.  
Ghoul and goose.  
Green and black.  
Queen and priest.  
Trace of rouge.  
Face of beast.  
Faces.

Take your turn.  
Take a ride.  
On a merry - go - round  
In an inhuman race.

Eye of gold.  
Thigh of blue.  
True is false.  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip.  
Swirl of gown.  
Ace of hearts.  
Face of clown.  
Faces.  
Drink it in  
Drink it up  
'til you drown in the light.  
In the sound.

"_But who can name the face?_" sang Gwen, to Arthur, giggling as they entered the party. She felt quite excited as she held up her engagement ring that rest on a chain on her neck. The previous evening, Arthur had proposed and she'd happily accepted as she was deeply in love with him. Morgause had given her hearty consent and blessing to the union after Arthur had asked permission. "Arthur, just think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride!"

"But why is it secret? What've we to hide?" asked Arthur. True, they'd only told Merlin and Freya and Morgause, and weren't making their plans known to others until after the party that night, so it wasn't really a secret. But Arthur had a problem being patient when he was happy about something. He gently kissed her lips, but Gwen pulled away.

"Arthur, don't. They'll see," said Gwen.

"Well, then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime," said Arthur. "Guinevere, what are you are afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." Though a small part of her was as she had no idea how Uther would take to the idea of his son, his fellow theater manager, marrying a common chorus girl. "I just want to keep the news to ourselves for a bit and enjoy the moment, that's all."

Arthur could find no fault in that, though he barely understood it. "Let's not argue. I will understand in time, I promise."

Gwen nodded and then started dancing together, happy as two people could be as the music, singing and dancing continued.

_Morgause:__  
What a night  
What a crowd!_

_Uther:__  
Makes you glad!  
Makes you proud!  
All the crème  
de la crème!_

_Katrina: __  
Watching us watching them!_

_Gaius/Morgause__  
And all our fears  
are in the past!_

_Agravain__  
Three months!  
Of relief!  
Of delight!_

_Uther:__  
Of Elysian peace!  
And we can breathe at last!_

_Agravain__  
No more notes!_

_Katrina__  
No more ghost!_

_Uther__  
Here's a health!  
Here's a toast:  
to a prosperous year!  
To our friends who are here_

_Agravain and Katrina__  
And may the splendor never fade!  
What a blessed release!_

Madame Giry:  
And what a masquerade!

Merlin and Freya were fashionably late that evening.

He was wearing his usual scarlet neckerchief with a fine dark brown masquerade attire and a blue and silver mask. Freya had her hair in loose curls and she wore a dark blue and silver gown with a matching mask. She was smiling as Merlin helped her out of her carriage. She took his arm as he led her inside. Merlin and Freya's relationship had continued to bloom over the past few months to the point where Merlin now had a special question for Freya.

Right before they entered the ball room, Merlin pulled Freya aside. "Freya, wait, before we go inside, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Freya.

Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's wedding ring, a small silver band set with an aquamarine, as he got down on one knee. "Freya, I've loved you since the day I first met you. I would be the happiest man alive, if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Freya was so speechless, she couldn't emit a word. She just nodded as tears came to her eyes and then Merlin slid the ring onto her finger. They then shared a tender kiss and both looked like the happiest people alive when they broke apart.

"I love you, Merlin," said Freya, softly.

"I love you too, Freya," said Merlin, as he kissed her once more.

They then entered the ballroom with the others and began sharing a waltz together. The ball went on for what seemed like a happy eternity until dancers came in and began doing a special dance with their fans as they sang and Merlin added special effects with his magic. He and Freya happily watched the joyous scene unfold.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade.  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade.  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds.  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!_

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads.  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

All at once, the magical spectacles, dancing, music and singing ceased as the lights grew dim and focused on one area. There, standing at the very top of the staircase was a woman dressed in a stunning gown of dark green with her black cloak and a sword with a golden hilt was hanging on her belt. That woman whose hair was pinned back in a long black braid down her back and wearing a white mask like that of a skull's, was Morgana, the Phantom of the Opera and Merlin's Angel of Music.

All were silent and stared at her as she smirked and began to walk down the steps. "Why so silent good messieurs?" she asked. "Did you think I'd left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs?" She seemed quite pleased at their reactions for that had been her plan—let them think she'd vanished for good and let their guards down before she made it clear who was _really _in charge. "I have written you an opera and here I bring the finished score!" She held up a thick folder of paper. "_Doña__ Juanita Triumphant!_"

She drew her sword, smirking yet again at the effect it had on those who gazed upon her. "Fondest greetings to you all. I have but a few instructions to give out before rehearsal starts." She held her blade at Katrina's throat. "Katrina must be taught to act and not do her usual trick of strutting about the stage!"

Katrina looked indignant and insulted, but one raise of Morgana's hand as she remembered what Morgana had done to her husband. Thankfully all Morgana did was turn Katrina's white gown to the color of an ugly brown.

"And my managers must learn that their place is an _office_, _not_ the arts," said Morgana, sharply. She snapped her fingers and their shirt collars became dreadfully tight before they loosened in the same way. "As for our star, Monsieur Merlin Emrys…"

Freya's grip on Merlin's arm tightened as Morgana turned her piercing blue gaze upon him. Merlin's face was unreadable as he met her gaze.

Morgana sheathed her sword as Merlin had Freya join Gaius's side and then she started to walk to him. "No doubt, he'll do his best. It's true, his voice and magic are quite good. He knows though, should he wish to excel, he has much still to learn. If pride will let him return to me, his teacher. His _teacher_."

They walked to one another until they were within a foot of each other. Judging from the look in her eyes, Morgana looked as though she might faint, especially when she saw the ring on Freya's finger. But her gaze quickly went back to Merlin, who looked only kindly at her. But then his gaze fell downward as Morgana look at what he was wearing.

On Merlin's neck, hanging on a chain was his father's ring. It was gold and engraved with a dragon. It had been a token of affection from his mother to his father on their wedding day. Merlin had intended to wear it when he was married. Morgana's eyes flashed gold as it flew off his neck and into her gloved hand.

"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" she hissed.

She ran back to the middle of the stairs and then vanished through a trap door where the managers tried to follow, only to be caught in a trap of a spinning floor surrounded by a seemingly endless trap of mirrors that all showed Morgana's reflection. They could not tell what was real and what was fake until the lights came on and Morgause let them out and led them into one of the halls where Freya, Merlin and Gwen were anxiously waiting.

"Madame Le Fey, how did you know where we were?" demanded Uther.

"You knew because you the truth behind that woman's mask, don't you?" said Arthur.

Morgause just shook them off as she began walking to her chambers as they followed her. She didn't want to answer their questions. "Please, leave me be. I know no more than anyone else!" she said.

"That's a lie!" said Merlin. He knew that she knew everything about what occurred at the opera house.

Morgause sighed in exasperation. "Please, all of you, don't ask questions about that which you do not understand. There have been too many accidents."

"_Accidents?!_" repeated Uther, incredulously.

"Madame Le Fey, please, tell us the truth, for all our sakes," pleaded Freya.

"Please, Mother," begged Gwen. She had always referred to Morgause as that since she'd been orphaned and Morgause usually gave in to her beloved ward's requests. "We need to know the truth. Please."

Morgause's face softened after a moment's hesitation. "Very well. Come in. Sit down and I'll make us some tea. You'll need it, for my tale is not a happy one."

Her brown eyes flashed gold as they sat down and tea magically brewed itself and the teapot poured into teacups that floated to their awaiting hands.

"You have magic just like she does," said Gwen, amazed.

Morgause nodded. "Magic and the number of who possess the skill to wield it dwindles with every passing year. But it is strong in families. Like Merlin receives his gifts through his father's line, I received mine through my mother's, as did my little half-sister Morgana, whom you know as the Opera Ghost."

They all looked shocked, except for Merlin, who'd long since suspected some relation or at least some close friendship between the two women.

Morgause took a seat and sighed. "My mother Vivienne, was a skilled dancer and witch in her time. But she was too fond of experimenting. One day, when I was a baby, she was testing a spell and a potion and it exploded. Unfortunately, one of the stagehands was watching her and when the magic hit his face, he was scarred forever. His aunt and guardian found out and was furious. She cursed my mother to bear a child not of my father's and who would be as hideous as she had made her nephew to be.

"My mother didn't believe her until she grew lonely while my father was away on business for a year. She succumbed to her feelings of loneliness and love for a man who wasn't my father and shortly afterwards, Morgana was born. Half her face was disfigured, just as foretold. I was told that the baby had been stillborn, but that was a lie. It wasn't until several years later I found out Mother had given Morgana away to conceal her shame and that family had sold her because of her deformities."

"They sold her?" repeated Merlin, disgusted. "To whom?"

Morgause swallowed painfully as tears came to her eyes. "Shortly after my parents died and I came here to live and become a ballerina, a traveling fair came to the city. A bunch of gypsies who were nothing but riffraff and barbarians, as I later discovered. Myself and many other girls were taken to the show. It was all fun until we came to the freakshow. At the very end we came to a tent showing what they called the Devil's Child. Sitting in a cage with a scarecrow-like mask, thinner than a sheet of paper, playing with a toy dragon with cymbals was Morgana."

They all looked sickened and horrified at this.

"The moment she and I saw one another, we knew. Somehow, we just knew we were sisters. I felt as though I was going to be ill when I saw what they did to her and the truth behind my mother's lies. For _entertainment _her prison warden beat her and made a mockery of her face while everyone laughed cruelly at her. I nearly killed him then and there. But I knew I had to deal with the situation quietly for her sake. I entered his mind and made him end the show early.

"When the show ended, and all had left except for me, the man counted up his money and while I had my back turned, Morgana's powers manifested and she killed him in retaliation for all her years of suffering cause by him. He suffered a heart attack caused by magic."

"An 'accident,'" said Gwen, softly.

Morgause nodded.

"Right after she did that, the ringleader appeared and somehow he knew Morgana had done something. He was going to turn her over to the police, but I stopped him with magic. I got her out of there and we escaped together. I took her to the opera house and have kept her safe ever since that night. I hid her from the world and its cruelties. She's known little else of life since then except for this opera house," said Morgause, sniffling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It was her playground and now it's her artistic domain. I kept her safe, gave her a home, someone who cared and everything else. But she was lonely and because of her face, she concealed herself. She was always compassionate and had great empathy and that bloomed as she grew, but her bitterness and pain grew as well. I taught her what I could, so she'd never be helpless again. She took to magic like a fish to water and became an even better witch than I could ever hope to be. But even with my company, she was lonely."

"That changed when she cast her gaze upon Merlin," said Arthur. It wasn't a question.

Morgause tearfully nodded.

"The moment she saw Merlin, she fell in love with him. Before long, she became obsessed with him. She believed she'd found her equal, someone who was alone and shared in her skills. She loves him," she said, sadly.

Merlin didn't say a word. He'd suspected Morgana's past to be a dark and painful one after seeing her face, but this revelation just took his breath away. He felt a wave of guilt for not knowing he was unintentionally leading her to believe he loved her too. Perhaps he might've loved her the way she wanted him too if some things had been different, but he didn't know for certain. All he did know was that he cared about Morgana but wanted to marry Freya.

"Before long, she became very dangerous and controlling. But even though I knew what she was capable of, I couldn't abandon her," said Morgause, sadly. "She's my _sister_, the only family by blood I have left in this world. She's a genius. She's an architect and designer, a composer and a skilled witch. A genius, I tell you!"

"I understand your feelings, Madame Le Fey, but even you must see that your sister's genius has turned to madness," said Uther, with stunning gentleness.

"If we cannot help her, then we must stop her and take her away from here," said Arthur.

"I will help you, but only if you swear to me, she will not be turned over to the police and she will be given to me if she's caught," said Morgause. "If the police catch her, she'll die."

It was agreed. If they could not help restore Morgana's sanity, she would be taken away by Morgause, away from the opera house and out of their lives.

XXX

Morgana sat alone in her lair, trying not to weep over recent events as she fingered the ring she'd taken from Merlin. Merlin was engaged. He was going to marry that wretched countess! Why did he not love Morgana instead? They were equals and perfect for one another. How could he not love her when she was so desperately in love with him, her angel of music?

Softly, she sang out her sorrows. Music and magic had been her solace for many years and her escape from her problems. It allowed her freedom and gave her a way to express herself to her heart's content. She thought back to Merlin and the time they'd spent together before Freya had come back to him.

_No one would listen  
No one but him  
Heard as the outcast hears_

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music and felt the magic

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music and felt the magic  


All her life, she'd had a rare talent for music and magic. She'd heard what no one else could hear and had seen the unseen beauty and sounds of the world. Because of her scarred face, she'd been shunned and forced into a solitary life, rendering her unable to rise up and teach to the world what she knew of magic and music.

She'd longed to be able to share what she knew and end her loneliness before her heartache grew any further. Then Gaius's nephew had come to the opera house and everything had changed in ways she never would've expected.

_Then, at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you"  
I hear your fears  
Your torment and your tears_

He saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but him  
Heard as the outcast hears

Merlin had been orphaned and without a guide for his raw talent. He'd had no one to call his friend until she'd heard him speaking his lost parents while lighting a candle for then. He'd shared in her pain as she'd shared in his. Merlin had become a powerful warlock and a skilled singer and had gained a friend, and in return Morgana had lost her heart to him and finally found a protégé to call her own.

She'd dedicated her life to him. Countless images of him were in her lair, she heard his voice always and felt his presence, and had come to love him deeply as Juliet had loved her Romeo. But more than that, she had believed he would've come to love her as much as she loved him. But alas, he had not.__

No one would listen  
No one but him,  
Heard as the outcast hears…

Tears slid down Morgana's cheeks as she sobbed, alone in the solace of her lair. She'd thought Merlin had been the one, the one her heart had been seeking for so many years. He'd been her equal and like her in so many ways, yet his heart did not belong to her. Why, she could never understand. He'd made it seem as though being different could be a good thing and he'd heard as only an outcast could hear…

XXX

Morgana seemed to have disappeared again. Arthur wanted to order protection for Merlin, but he adamantly refused and insisted that the guards Arthur arranged for, be Freya's bodyguards for he was more worried about her than himself. He knew Morgana would not harm him, but she must unleash her anger on his fiancée. Despite not hearing or seeing her for months, he knew Morgana's mind.

Several days passed and everyone was on edge and no one went anywhere in the opera house without someone with them and even then they were careful when they spoke and went about their daily business. They didn't know where or when Morgana would strike next. Some feared for their lives while others feared for that of Merlin and Freya's, as they seemed to be the ones she had cast her eyes on.

Merlin felt as though he was being torn in two as time went by. He still cherished his friendship with Morgana and the good memories they shared and part of him was still loyal to her and sympathetic. But he could not condone her actions or the accidents she'd caused. He didn't love her the way she wanted him to, and he was sorry about that, but his heart was and had always been Freya's.

Finally, it came the point where he needed to leave and visit his parents. Early one morning just as dawn rose, Merlin slowly got out of the bed that he and Freya had been sharing. They'd decided it best to stay together and when Merlin had to leave, she was to remain with the guards or Arthur or Gaius or Morgause. He'd had a sleepless night and needed a few moments alone. He gently kissed her head as she slept peacefully before he got dressed.

He wouldn't wake her. She'd been worrying herself ill over him to the point where he had to make her a magic sleeping potion to help her rest. She needed to sleep now.

Quickly, he got dressed and after fastening on his cloak, he wrote out a note for Freya just in case she woke up while he was gone. He then conjured a bouquet of flowers and slipped past the guards outside the door by using a secret passage he'd discovered.

Once then, he went down to the carriage house where he found the coachwoman grooming one of the horses. "Excuse me, I know it's early, but would you please take me to my parents' graves?"

The coachwoman nodded. "_Oui, _Monsieur. Go wait for me while I fetch my cloak."

As Merlin got into the carriage, the coachwoman was rendered unconscious and was replaced by another, who concealed her face with the hood of her black cloak. She then made the horse go and they took off. Merlin was unaware of what had happened, and was only thinking of his destination.

Meanwhile, right after the carriage had taken off, the sleeping potion Merlin gave Freya wore off and she awoke to find her fiancé gone.

"Merlin?" she said. "Merlin, where are you?"

When she found his note on the bed, and read the following message, she grew frantic.

_**Freya, if you're awake before I return, do not fret over my absence. I've gone to visit my parents' graves. I'll be back by noon at the very latest. I'll be fine. I've got my magic and I can take care of myself. I'll return to you soon, my sweet Lady of the Lake.**_

_**All my love, Merlin**_

"Merlin, what're you thinking?" she whispered. She understood why he'd gone, but why hadn't he taken someone with him?

Quickly, she dressed and then ran for Arthur's chambers. She knocked furiously on the door until he answered it, looking quite tired.

"Freya, what's wrong?" he asked, yawning.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but Merlin's gone and I'm worried Morgana will try something," said Freya. Once she showed him the note, Arthur dressed and together they rode out to find Merlin before it was too late.

XXX

Merlin arrived at the cemetery and left the carriage driver and the horses some blankets to keep warm while he was in the cemetery. He didn't intend to be long, but one's plans rarely turned out as one intended. He felt sadness and his heart felt heavy as he walked through the entrance and began his journey to his parents' graves.

He knew he'd never get a response from them, and he could've just as easily spoken to Gaius, but for some reason, he always found his emotional pains eased by speaking to his lost parents. He missed them both dreadfully, even though he'd never known his father. He missed his mother most of all for they'd been together for several years and had been like two peas in a pod before she was taken from him.

"Mother, you promised me you'd send an Angel of Music to me. What did you mean? Were you referring to Freya or Morgana?" he whispered. "You promised me. You promised me."

He then began to sing to himself as he walked past the graves and statues to his parents' graves at the far end of the cemetery.

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and mother  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here  


Before his mother had died, Merlin had known so much joy.

Hunith had been as beautiful as the spring with the voice like an angel. He remembered helping at the grocer's to help her make ends' meet, working with her in the garden, sitting curled up in her lap by the fire as she read to him. She'd encouraged him to sing and tried to help him as best she could with his magic. She'd meant so much to him, and when she'd died, he'd often pretended she was there and somehow it seemed real.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would…  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could  
_

Merlin would've happily traded all his fame and fortune and even his skills as a warlock and a singer if it meant having his mother back with him. Just to her hear sweet and gentle voice even once more, just for the briefest moment, would mean so much to him.

Yet sadly, he knew that dreaming of her and pretending she was there wouldn't give him the courage to fulfill his dreams or do what she'd always hoped he would do with his life.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle_

The coldness of the winter seemed to reflect the coldness of the cemetery. Many a stone bell, angel and other monument lay there. They were nothing like his mother. She'd been like a mother to all with her heart of gold and generosity. She'd even been a mother-figure to Arthur and had been the heart of his old home.

If Merlin had his way, he'd change everything so that it seemed those who lay in the cemetery had the warm and lovely company they deserved, rather than the coldness of the cemetery.__

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!  
Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

As Merlin approached the graves, he made his peace with his parents' deaths, especially his mother's. He'd spent far too long grieving for his parents. No more.

He would always miss them and the pain would be there, but it would no longer feel like a knife to the heart to even think about. He would finally move on with his life once and for all. He would live his life. He would _live _and he would finally say good-bye. No more. No more…__

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years!  
Help me say good-bye  
Help me say good-bye…

Merlin knelt down as he placed the flowers on his parents' tomb and then sighed as one last tear slid down his cheek.

"Mother, Father, forgive me," he whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore. I know you would tell me to follow my heart, but how can I, if I don't know where my heart leads? I will do what I think is best, but if you can hear me, give me your strength. I know I'll need it if I'm to make it through this."

With a great sigh, Merlin rose up and turned to leave, but then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years and for a moment, he thought he was imagining things.

_Wandering child,  
So lost…  
So helpless…  
Yearning for my  
Guidance…_

"Mother?" whispered Merlin, shocked. Could it really be her? Her voice sounded as it did before—soft, loving and enticing. Had she really heard him? Was she really here now? Without thinking, he sang out a reply, but did not turn around, as he did not trust his eyes.

_Angel or Mother,  
Friend or Phantom,  
Who is it there, staring…?_

The voice rang out again, this time more hypnotic and calling. "_Have you forgotten your angel…?_"

Merlin's breath caught in his throat as he finally dared to turn around and face the voice behind him. He saw a golden glow, but somehow he just knew he wasn't alone. Someone special was there with him.

_Angel, oh speak!  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper…!_

When a response was heard, Merlin's heartbeat quickened. _"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far-reaching gaze…_"

"_Wildly my mind beats against you_," sang Merlin, as the glow began to take form. A part of him was screaming at him to flee and return to the opera house, and another part of him was eagerly walking towards her.

"_Yet your/my soul obeys!_" they sang together.

_Freya, (as they near the cemetery)__  
He returns to the arms  
Of his angel…  
Angel or terror, whichever she is I know not!  
Still she calls to him,  
Luring him back, from the grave  
Angel or dark sorceress…?  
Who are you, strange  
Angel . . .?_

_Morgana/Merlin__  
Angel of Music!  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true beauty…  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector…  
Come to your strange  
Angel…_

_I am your Angel of Music…  
Come to me, my Angel of Music…_

Merlin was too caught up in the enchantment of the song to hear that Hunith's voice had suddenly changed to that of Morgana's. He reached out his hand and was about to touch the glow, only to be yanked out of the enchantment when Freya's voice yelled out, "MERLIN, NO! WAIT!"

Merlin jerked back feeling as though he'd just woke from a dream and was surprised to see Freya and Arthur riding in on a horse behind him. "Arthur. Freya, what're you doing here?"

"Merlin, you must come with us now. You were enchanted," said Freya, as she got off the horse and grasped his shoulders.

"Merlin, whatever you believe, this thing, this woman is not your mother!" said Arthur.

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning as an angry cry was heard across the cemetery. Morgana then appeared, looking furious. She flung out her hand and made Freya and Arthur fly into the air.

She then lashed out at them, only to have him block her fireball with the sword Merlin had given Arthur for Christmas, which could block magic thanks to a spell of his. Morgana then drew her own blade and lashed out at Arthur with her sword. She probably would've gone after Freya had she not been shielded thanks to Merlin.

"A sword made of magic!" she hissed. "No need to ask from whom it came!" She proved to be Arthur's equal, if not superior in swordplay. She kept blocking or dodging his blows, and even managed to cut Arthur's arm. "I taught you well, Merlin!"

"Not well it enough, it seems!" said Merlin, coldly.

Morgana let out an angry cry as she continued fighting Arthur without mercy until they both reached an impasse. They were about to slay each other and would've done so, had Merlin not intervened.

"STOP!" yelled Merlin.

He flung out his hands and as his eyes flashed gold, the two of them ceased their duel. Arthur's sword flew from his hand and Morgana was frozen in place.

"No," said Merlin. He was shaking a little, but firm. "No more of this. No more death. No more pain. No more. I will not see either of you dead because of me. Enough of this. Let us leave this place and forget this."

Just for safe measure, he kept Morgana in her place until he, Freya and Arthur were a safe distance away. Once Morgana was released, she was seething with anger. Merlin had shown her compassion and spared her life, but she didn't want his pity. She'd almost had him and now she would have to come up with a new plan.

"Now, let it be war upon you all!" she hissed, before vanishing.


	6. Down Once More

**Down Once More**

Back at the opera house, an emergency meeting was called and plans were made to deal with Morgana once and for all. Just to be on the safe side, both Kilgarrah and Gaius were consulted and the two old men gave their advice in Kilgarrah's house so Morgana would not hear them and learn of their plans.

"We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face," said Kilgarrah. "This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening," said Uther.

"Go on," said Arthur. They'd try anything now.

"We shall play her game, perform her work, but remember we hold the ace," said Gaius. "For if, my nephew sings, she is certain to attend."

"We are certain the doors are barred and blocked against her spells," declared Uther. "We are certain Morgause and Merlin can take her down."

"The curtain falls. Her reign will end!" declared Arthur.

They would perform Morgana's latest opera and Merlin would star in it, and they would take the chance to entrap Morgana. All thought the plan was good one and were willing to do it, all except for Merlin.

Arthur, Gwen and Freya found him in his usual spot, lighting candles for his parents. He looked as if he was going to be ill and hadn't sleep in weeks, for he was paler than usual and his eyes were red.

"Merlin, dear, are you alright?" asked Gwen, concerned.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm sorry, but I can't go through with the plan. I won't go through with it," said Merlin, shaking his head. "I won't betray her."

"Merlin, we're not asking you to betray her," said Arthur.

"Yes, you are, Arthur! Asking me to lure her to you so you take her away, I _am _betraying her. I can't do it. I'm not a traitor," said Merlin, firmly. While his heart was Freya's and he knew Morgana had done wrong, he still felt a sense of loyalty to her and couldn't find it within himself to betray her.

"Merlin, we don't want to hurt her. If we don't stop her, she'll just keep on haunting us and killing until we're dead," said Gwen.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," said Freya. When Arthur and Gwen opened their mouths to protest, she held up a hand, silencing them. "I can't begin to know how you feel right now, but it is your choice as to what happens with Morgana tonight. Either she will be stopped, or she will not."

Merlin sighed and felt his throat tighten at this. He rose up from where he'd been sitting on the floor and walked over the stained glass window as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He knew that they were right. But why did everything have to be so completely wrong and yet right?

"_Twisted every way,  
what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life,  
to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the woman  
who once inspired my voice and magic?  
Do I become her prey?  
Do I have any choice?  
She kills without a thought!  
She murders all that's good…  
I know I can't refuse  
and yet, I wish I could…  
Oh heaven - if I agree,  
what horrors wait for me  
in this, the Phantom's opera…?_" he sang.

Morgana had been there for him when he'd needed someone the most. She'd given him a friend, a tutor for his magical and musical talents, given him so much he never thought he could obtain, yet there was a darkness to her that prevented them from being together.

Even the possibility of them being together had vanished when she'd murdered Janos and made many of his dreams go up into flames. Yet despite all her crimes, Merlin didn't see how he could go through with the plan.

Freya cupped his face in her hands as she wiped his lone tear away. "Merlin, don't think that we don't care. But every hope and every prayer rests on you now."

Merlin sighed again before holding Freya close and making his choice.

XXX

Morgana was busy preparing for the opera down in her lair.

She knew exactly what they intended to do, but she had no intention of letting them do it. She had her own plans in mind. One way or another, Merlin would be hers forevermore.

"_Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in. Let my opera begin!_" she sang to herself.

After applying the finishing touches to her attire, she swirled her cloak around her and left her lair. Everything would be settled and everyone's fate decided that even, of that much she was completely certain of.

XXX

That very evening, Morgana's opera was performed.

_Doña__ Juanita Triumphant _was an enormous turnout. Yet again, there was a full house, but that was only because Merlin was singing there that night. If anyone had to guess, they'd say that the opera was boring the audience, judging by the amount of yawns and tired looks on their faces. Arthur, Uther, Gwen, Freya watched from the managers' box, having left Morgana's usual place empty lest she catch on.

Katrina was taking the female lead that evening as Doña Juanita.

The play itself was very dark and yet full of passionate, which seemed almost exactly like Morgana herself. Everyone was waiting and watching for her appearing and Merlin's signal of her arrival. He'd decided to go through with the plan, but only he was promised she was be taken away with her sister and not handed over to the police as they would surely kill her for her crimes and he'd had enough death for one lifetime.

_Chorus_

_Here the sire may serve the dam;  
here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb  
utters one despairing bleat!_

_Second Male Lead and Chorus__  
Poor young master! For the thrill  
on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill -  
Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that, when  
tables, plans and maids are laid,  
__Doña__ Juanita triumphs once again!_

The dancers then emerged and performed their dancing sequence before Katrina emerged, wearing a flowing black dress and a small black mask. One of the male dancers danced flirting for her before tossing her a purse and disappearing off the stage._  
_"_My amigo, faithful friend, once again recite the plan!" _sang Katrina.

One of the other female singers, Katrina's friend, sang back to her, "_Your young friend believes I'm you. I, the mistress, you, the woman._"__

_Katrina__  
When you met you wore my cloak,  
He could not have seen your face.  
He believes he dines with me,  
in her mistress's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
starts to mellow, with the wine…_

_Katrina's friend__  
You come home! I use your voice -  
slam the door like crack of doom!_

_Katrina__  
I shall say: "come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"_

_Katrina's friend__  
Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

_Katrina__  
Here's my hat, my cloak and buttonhole  
Conquest is assured,  
if I do not forget myself and laugh!_

Katrina then disappeared behind the curtain and suffered a fatal heart attack, fulfilling another part of Morgana's dreaded prophecy to Agravain before Morgana swooped down from the rafters like the angel of darkness she was.

Merlin came out onto the stage, dressed as a young boy. He looked quite handsome in his slightly opened white shirt, black pants, boots, and the small scarlet rose in his buttonhole. Sweetly and clearly he sang out, "_No thoughts within his head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within his heart, but dreams of love!_"

"Doña Juanita" then emerged from behind the curtain as her two servants bowed to her.

"My lady," they said.

"_Go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey…_" sang Morgana.

Merlin's blood ran cold and his heartbeat quickened when he heard her voice. He didn't have to look behind him. He'd know that voice anywhere. Silently, he waited for the chance to signal the others as Morgana continued to sing.

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent…_

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided…

Were it not for her mask, anyone would've assumed she was a beautiful performer judging from her long wavy black tresses and the long, black and gold silk gown she wore and the iris nestled in her hair. She was right at Merlin's side and her cloak fell on her shoulders as she sang and Merlin rose up.

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end…  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when"  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend…_

Merlin remained still as she encircled him and her beautiful voice rang out across the theater before she wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a hand on his neck as she rest her cheek against his raven locks.__

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us…?

Morgana released him before running her hands down his right arm before tenderly kissing his hand and holding his hand in hers for a moment. She looked at him an intense passionate gaze as the sleeves on her shoulders slipped down a little. __

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn,  
Beyond the point  
of no return…?

She had him walk with her for a few moments before releasing his hand. With a heavy heart and almost-clear conscience, Merlin turned his gaze to the box where his betrothed and friends were sitting and watching.

_You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence…_

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why…  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

_I've decided,  
decided . . ._

Merlin turned to Morgana with an equally passionate gaze, which seemed to please her as he briefly took her hand in his and briefly kissed it before walking towards the staircase that rested on the stage. Morgana walked to the other one, as Merlin continued to sing.

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun…?  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one…?_

Merlin briefly stopped his journey upward to gaze at her longingly and he held out his hand for her, but she could not take it as she was too far away, but his words seemed to bring immense pleasure to her soul as they continued up the stars and then crossed the rafting.__

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

Then they reached each other and Merlin twirled Morgana around in his arms and then held her close. He held her hand in his and she rested her head in the crook of his neck as they sang together perfectly.

_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn…  
We've passed the point  
of no return…_

All began to fell quiet and then Morgana turned around and faced Merlin with a look of longing in her eyes he'd never seen before. Her voice had a hint of sadness he'd never heard from her before either, as she sang to him.

_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime…  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude…_

_Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you…  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too –_

Merlin's throat tightened and he felt his heart break for Morgana as she held one of his hands and placed her other on his cheek. Heavens, he hated himself right now for doing this.

_Merlin,  
that's all I ask of…_

"Forgive me," he whispered, as he covered her hand on his face with his own. But if this would give her chance to escape, then so be it. Quickly, he yanked off Morgana's mask, revealing the deformity.

The right side of Morgana's face was nothing but a mess of swollen pink and red scars that looked like hideous burns. There was even a jagged mark from her right ear to her right eye and it was quite hideous.

As the audience screamed in horror, Merlin looked pitying at Morgana while her face was cold and unsurprised. When she saw Morgause, Arthur and Uther start to run towards her, she acted fast. She thrust out her hand, making her cloak fly to her hands before she made the enormous chandelier from the ceiling fall straight down into the front row of seats and onto the stage, causing a fire and giving her ample time to place her cloak on.

Once it was tightly fastened, she grabbed Merlin's waist and swirled her cloak around them, making them disappeared in a whirl of black as the opera house quickly became ablaze with a great fire, despite Morgause's attempts to stop it with her magic. Morgana had been too clever for them, for she'd made the chandelier alight with magical fire that would consume all things in its path until the building it was burning was no more.

As everyone ran for their lives to escape the falling chandelier and the burning building, and Arthur got his fiancée and father out of the building before helping the others, Freya ran for Morgause. "Where did she take him?"

"Come with me, mademoiselle. I shall take you to her," said Morgause, as they ran. "But remember, keep your hands at the level of your eyes and keep this on you!" She placed a small pendant on Freya's neck. "If she attacks you with magic, it will protect you, but _only _if she uses magic. Come with me, mademoiselle, do as I say!"

Freya obeyed Morgause and followed the old ballet mistress down below.

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin was being roughly dragged down to Morgana's lair. She was dragging him by an invisible magical rope that kept his wrists bound. She was furious and upset and rightly so. Who could blame her?

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as perdition!_

Morgana grabbed Merlin by his wrists and glared at him with great anger and pain. She had to make him understand once and for all! If she had to forcibly keep him here with her, then by heaven she would!

_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! _

As she dragged Merlin unwillingly down to her lair, a mob had arisen, determined to deal with Morgana against their bosses' wishes. But whether they intended to bring Morgana to justice or take revenge on her, it was uncertain. Their voices could be heard, thanks to the spells Morgana had placed on her lair.__

_Mob__  
Track down this murderess!  
She must be found!  
_

Morgana ignored the sound of their voices as she opened the gate and closed it to prevent any intruders. She then forced Merlin to move and sat him down in a chair before tightly grasping his shoulders and gazing at him with both an angry and pleading gaze.

_Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Merlin…Merlin…  
Why? Why?_

Morgana had no idea why she'd been cursed when she'd done nothing wrong. Why did she have to pay for her mother's sins? She'd been an innocent babe when she'd been cruelly tossed aside and only two years old when she'd been sold. Then she'd endured so many years of pain, sorrow and loneliness and all for what reason? She'd done nothing to deserve that pain and she'd done plenty to deserve Merlin's affections. Why was she denied that which she so deserved?

"I can't change your past, Morgana, however much I wish I could," said Merlin, softly. "And nor can I change what's happened between us."

Morgana let out a shaky sob. "Please understand, Merlin. I am not your enemy. I can still be your Angel of Music. Please, let me." She rose up and released her grip on him before she walked away and fingered his ring. She had yet to return it to him.

Merlin rose up from the chair. "So, have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" he asked.

Morgana let out a bitter laugh as she shook her head. "No, Merlin. You think so little of me that you believe I would kill you? No. You've done nothing to deserve death, unlike some I could mention." Morgana's mother, the witch who'd cursed an innocent life not yet conceived, that rat Janos, and the gypsy who'd tormented Morgana by making her endure a life of pain and mockery for starters.

"Then why are you doing this? You could've gone down a different path. You didn't have to choose the dark or this nightmare of a life," said Merlin. Her anger and bitterness he could understand, but there were so many other things she could've done in another way.

Morgana shook her head. What choice had she had in any of this?

_That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh…  
This face - the infection which poisons our love…  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing…_

Her own mother hadn't wanted her. Not because of the shame of bearing a child of a man that wasn't her husband's, but because of her face, because she'd been ugly and not beautiful like her half-sister. Her deformity had ruined her life, forced her into hiding and caused her to be denied even the most basic of human pleasure. She'd never forgotten when she'd been forced to wear a mask for the first time as it reminded her of how abnormal she was.

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…  
Pity comes too late - turn around  
and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!_

Morgana again harshly grasped his shoulder and pointed to her face as her voice became soft and painful and harsh and angry. If he didn't understand now, he never would. If she could make herself beautiful, she would've done so a long time ago, and then maybe she would've won Merlin's heart. She gently placed his ring onto his finger as tears pooled in her eyes.

Merlin sighed and shook his head before taking a golden cloth off a tall mirror which reflected Morgana's face as well as his own.

__"_This haunted face holds no horror for me now…  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…_" he sang.

He looked at her with pity.

"It was never your face that drove me away, Morgana. You did that yourself with your own actions." By murdering and using dark magic and attacking those he cared about, she'd driven him away. Her ugliness had nothing to do with it.

Morgana was silent for a moment before she looked over her shoulder and then looked delighted. "Wait, I think, my love, we have a guest!"

Merlin's jaw dropped and his heart pounded when he saw Freya at the gate, trying to catch her breath, soaked to the bone with a few wounds on her arms, looking exhausted. "Freya!" What on earth was she doing here? As if he couldn't guess. She'd come for him. Freya looked relieved to see Merlin unharmed.

Instead of looking angry, Morgana looked exceedingly pleased at Freya's arrival and she smiled a sickening grin. "Mademoiselle Countess, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come! And now my wish's come true and you have truly made my night!" She mockingly curtseyed to Freya.

"Free him!" she begged. "Do what you what you like with me, but please, free him! Please, show a little pity, please!"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" mocked Morgana.

"Freya, please, just go back to Paris. It's useless," begged Merlin. He'd already tried and failed to let her in, but Morgana's spell was too strong.

"Please, Morgana, I love him!" pleaded Freya. "I love him. Have you no compassion?"

Morgana just angrily scoffed as she beckoned to her face. "You should ask that of the world and the ones who did this to me! What compassion was I shown when I needed it most?" Yes, Morgause had helped her and shown her sisterly love despite her dark past, but so many more hadn't.

"I'm sorry for what you had to endure. But please, just let me see Merlin, just once. Please," begged Freya, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Be my guest, Countess," said Morgana. She snapped her fingers and the gate went up, allowing Freya entrance before it went back down.

"_Countess, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm him?  
Why should I make him pay for the sins which are yours?_"

All at once Morgana's sweet tone became harsh and angry. Before anyone could react, Morgana crossed the waters of her lair, tossed a lasso around Freya's neck and then bound her wrists to the gate with anger and relish.

__"_Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps, Merlin!_" she sang, both mockingly and angrily.

She faced Merlin with a cold and ruthless look on her face. She seemed determined and unafraid of what she was doing or of the consequences.

_Start a new life with me -  
Buy her freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to her death!  
This is the choice -  
This is the point of no return!_

As Morgana awaited his reply, an usual transformation happened for Merlin.

"_The tears I might've shed for your dark fate,_" he sang. Merlin's look of compassion and pity quickly turned to one of anger and unusual hatred, such as they'd never seen on such a caring person such as him. "_Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!_"

Morgana just shrugged as she yanked Freya's protective pendant off her neck and magically made more ropes ensnare her like a spider's trap. If she had to, she'd use a spell or potion to make Merlin do as she wished. For now, all that mattered was ridding the world of her rival once and for all.

More tears slid down Freya's cheeks and Merlin's eyes continued to flash gold in hopes of freeing his lover, but his efforts were fruits. More singing and pleading went underway as Morgana continued about her business.__

_Freya:__  
Merlin, forgive me, please forgive me…  
I did it all for you, and all for nothing else!_

_Merlin:__  
Farewell my fallen idol and false friend…  
We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!_

_Morgana__  
Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!_

_Freya__  
Say you love her and my heart will break, but I shall try to live for you!_

_Morgana:__  
All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!_

_Freya/Morgana__  
For either way you choose, she has to win/you cannot win!_

PHANTOM:  
So, do you end your days with me,  
or do you send him to his grave? 

Morgana tightened the rope around Freya's throat great vehemence as Freya looked upon her with both anger and pity.__

_Freya__  
Why make him lie to you, to save me?_

_Merlin__  
Angel of Music…_

_Morgana__  
Past the point of no return -_

_Freya:__  
For your own sake,  
Merlin, please say no!_

CHRISTINE:  
...who deserves this?

_Morgana__  
... the final threshold..._

_Freya:__  
Please, don't throw your life away for my sake!_

_Merlin__  
When will you see reason…?_

_Morgana__  
Her life is now the prize which you must earn!_

_Morgana__  
I fought so hard to free you…_

_Merlin__  
Angel of Music…_

_Morgana__  
You've passed the point of no return…_

"Angel of Music, you deceived me," said Merlin, as both angry and sad tears glistened in his eyes. "I gave you my mind blindly!"

"You try my patience, Merlin," said Morgana, impatiently. "Make your choice!"

Merlin's face softened as he began to walk to her. He sang to her once more.

_Pitiful creature of darkness…  
What kind of life have you known?  
Now I have courage to show you, you are not alone…_

Merlin stepped down and walked through the water before he cupped both sides of Morgana's face and kissed her, not once, but twice, soundly on the lips. Morgana returned both kisses and covered his hand on her cheek with her own. He kept his hand on her scarred cheek when they pulled apart and she looked both shocked, happy and touched deeply.

She'd been kissed and felt truly loved for the first time in her life. She then realized the error of her ways and realized she'd lost what she'd once sought to gain through her foolish actions. She pulled away as tears slid down her cheeks and the sounds of the mob approaching hit her ears and grew louder with every passing second. She then made a good choice for the first time in a long time.

"Merlin, take Freya and forget me," she said, as she pulled away. "Forget all of this. Leave me alone, forget all you've seen."

Merlin hesitated, but then Morgana pushed him gently and she magically undid Freya's bonds and unlocked the gate.

"Go now! Don't let them find you! Take the boat, leave me here, go now. Don't wait!" ordered Morgana. "Just take your beloved countess and go before it's too late."

Merlin obeyed Morgana's orders. He healed Freya's wrists and wounds before embracing her and kissing her and then helping her into the boat.

"Go now and swear to me, that you never shall tell of what you know of this angel's cursed condition as she rots down below in perdition!" cried Morgana. "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

Without looking back, she went and concealed herself again before turning the key on her music box and letting the music play softly.

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade…masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…_" she softly sang.

Morgana tearfully looked up and saw Merlin, who stood there looking at her with great compassion and pity.

"Merlin, no matter what you think or what anybody tells you, I _do _love you," she said, through her tears. Though she knew he hadn't chosen her, she had to at least let him know of her feelings towards him. "I love you."

Merlin knelt down beside her and took off his scarlet neckerchief and his gold ring. He wrapped the ring in his blue neckerchief and then placed both items into Morgana's hand. He then wrapped his arms around her before kissing her deformed cheek.

"Remember me, for I shall never forget you, my beautiful Angel of Music," he whispered softly in her ear.

Merlin's words and actions brought a small smile to Morgana's face as more tears slid down her cheeks. Merlin then rose up and joined Freya on the boat before making his way out of Morgana's lair forever.

Morgana watched as he and Freya made their way out of her lair. Merlin was making the boat go where they wished as Freya kept her arm around him with her head on his shoulder. Morgana caught Merlin's blue eyes for the briefest of moments when he turned to look at her and heard his sweet voice once more as he turned away again.

"_There will never be a day when I won't think of you…_" sang Merlin

"_You alone can make my song take flight…_" sang Morgana, sadly. Her heart felt broken and full all at the same time. "_It's over now, the music of the night!_" She then broke every mirror in the room with a spell before making every trace of her vanish from her lair before she disappeared herself, leaving behind only her spare white mask for the mob to find.

People would wonder and there'd be rumors, but no one would truly know what had happened on the night of the Phantom's flight.


	7. Music's End

**Music's End**

Paris, 1921

During the many years that followed since that night when they'd left Morgana's lair forever, much had occurred.

Freya and Merlin had married shortly after the famous disaster. They took up residence in Freya's house by a lake surrounded by a mountain and a field and shared many a happy day together in love as they led their new lives together as Count and Countess, husband and wife, mother and father.

They rarely spoke of what had occurred at the opera house, but it was never forgotten. Though they had seen Morgause a few times since then and the old ballet mistress was still teaching in other schools, they never saw or heard from Morgana again and never knew what had become of her. Rumor was she was elsewhere in the world, living yet another solitary life, but they never really knew for certain. But she was remembered, especially when Merlin sang or when they saw an iris growing somewhere.

The rest of Morgana's dark prophecy of Agravain's fate came true, for after the Opera de Camelot had burnt to the ground and he'd lost Katrina, he'd never been able to win another lady's heart and had died an old man in his apartment, alone and unloved. But everyone else from the theater had prospered somewhat, despite it all.

Arthur and Uther had found other business and had succeeded at it and were prospering even now. Arthur had married Gwen and they currently lived in a house by the lake near that of Freya and Merlin's. Gaius had continued his music and physician's career until finally retiring, but remained a friend and mentor to all who needed him. Nearly everyone had had a happy ending in the end of it all.

Freya sighed a little as they reached their destination. She was helped out of the carriage and into her wheelchair. Soon they entered the Valley of the Fallen Kings Cemetery where someone dear lay resting. Arthur and Gwen helped Freya to stand before giving her a bit of space as she approached one gravestone in particular that stood out to her.

_Count Merlin Emrys_

_Beloved Husband and Father_

_Always Remembered_

_Never Forgotten_

_1850-1920_

After fifty years of marriage, Merlin had passed away in his sleep at the age of seventy. He'd lived a long and happy life with Freya and their family. They'd raised five children together, three sons and two daughters, and had spoiled twenty grandchildren and six great-grandchildren. Not a day went by during their years together he and Freya hadn't said 'I love you' to each other, which brought some small comfort to Freya in her grief.

Merlin had continued singing and helping others throughout his long life and had been a wonderful warlock, husband, father and grandfather of both kinds before he joined the angels in heaven with his parents and uncle.

A tear slid down Freya's cheek as she placed the music box on Merlin's gravestone. Not a day went by where she didn't miss her husband. One day she would join him, but not now. She was still needed with her family for now. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw what else lay on the gravestone. It was a blue iris and tied around the flower was a neckerchief and a familiar golden ring.

_Morgana. She never stopped loving him, _realized Freya. She looked around, but saw no one there save for Arthur, Gwen and herself. _Now the music of the night has truly ended, at least this chapter of it. _The legacy of that part of their lives would never truly be forgotten and would live on forever in the music of the night forevermore.

_The End_


End file.
